Opération séduction
by Talimsan
Summary: "Foi d'Onime No Fumiko ! Yuya tu deviendras la compagne de mon petit fils !" Yuya n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec Fumiko, la grand-mère déjantée de Kyo. Un peu trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments au garçon, Yuya va se faire coacher par la grand-mère pour vaincre cette timidité
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour et bonsoir tous le monde. je suis de retour (enfin...je suis en retard je sais...) pour une nouvelle fiction appelé "opération séduction" Elle est différente de bébé à bord mais j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ^^**_

_**petite note cependant. **_

_**plus de 300 reviews pour bébé à bord. j'ai été réellement surprise et heureuse de ça et je ne savais pas comment vous remercier pour tous ça. mais j'ai trouvé ! ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça m'a fait plaisir de le faire. Cher(e)s lecteurs(trices) dans ce prologue il y a 10 mots que plumplum le chat m'a ordonné de mettre. (je vous aide, il y en a réellement des bêtes...genre des bonbons ou des animaux...) celui où celle qui en trouve le plus aura comme cadeau un dessin de Kyo torse nu (rebaptisé xD) et je mettrai le pseudo sur le dessin ^^**_

_**à vous de jouer si vous en avez envie ^^ **_

_**sur ceux ! bonne lecture ! **_

_**dernière chose : les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf fumiko. tous appartient à Akimine Kamijo.**_

* * *

Kyo était le genre de garçon qui avait une sorte de bulle autour de lui, impossible de l'approcher sans avoir cette étrange impression de se prendre un magnifique coup de poing en pleine face. En bref, Onime No Kyo, élève de terminal d'un des lycée les plus côté du Japon, était LE garçon le plus populaire !

Qui ne tombait pas sous son charme de toute manière ?! Il était beau, bien musclé, un sourire à croquer et un regard enflammé ! Si on oublié son caractère réellement merdique et son égaux surdimensionné égal à la tour de Babel, Kyo était parfait ! Il était mystérieux…comme un loup solitaire.

Réellement parfait pour les petites minettes en chaleur du lycée qui avaient des étoiles dans les yeux quand il était dans les parages !

- Pff que des folles des fesses ! ronchonna Yuya en avalant son déjeuner.

- Arrête d'être jalouse ! Soupira Tokito en engloutissant son bentô à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je vois pas ce que tu trouves à mon cousin quoi !

Qui aurait cru qu'une chieuse (rebaptisait par Kyo) au tempérament de feu digne des dragons sacrés aurait des liens collatéraux avec un stupide et incroyablement beau garçon du nom de Kyo ?

- Euh…

Yuya Shiina se trémoussa mal à l'aise sur sa place en rougissant. Elle non plus ne savait ce qu'elle lui trouvé en réalité. Elle était sans doute comme ces greluches…seigneur elle tombait bien bas !

- Ne parlons pas de lui ! continua gentiment son amie Mahiro pour changer de sujet. Êtes-vous prête pour le dernier examen ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Tokito…

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle de mauvais augure en croisant les bras contre elle. je vous jure ! J'ai révisé et j'ai bien répondu aux questions !

Non, Tokito n'était absolument pas faite pour des études. S'était chiant, long, il y avait trop à apprendre par cœur et les examens, Oh horribles examens qui l'empêchaient de faire comme elle avait l'habitude, dormir en classe !

S'était sans aucun doute un ENORME point commun avec la famille Onime No ! Pioncer dans des endroits insolites et inappropriés !

- Math, termina Mahiro en buvant légèrement sa petite bouteille d'eau avec un soupçon de sirop à la menthe.

- L'horreur ! s'écrièrent les deux blondes toute deux dépitées par l'horrible épreuve qu'elles iraient passer.

- Par pitié, soupira la brunette exaspérée. Yuya t'es une bonne élève et Tokito…hum…réfléchi bien…

Pas d'autre façon de réconforter la petite blondinette peu douée en étude. Cette dernière ronchonna. Quelle magnifique façon d'être consolée !

Malgré des températures relativement basses, les trois amies avaient préférées manger dans la cours du lycée, ainsi elles pouvaient profiter de leurs repas et discuter tranquillement sans être perturbées par les célèbres batailles de nourritures ou les hurlements stridents des filles. Yuya s'énerva une nouvelle fois, tss ! Ces filles étaient toutes nulles de toute manière !

Sa colère s'envola d'un seul coup lorsque le garçon qui occupé le plus souvent ses pensées arriva dans la cours, Onime No Kyo. Pourquoi Yuya était si attiré par lui…elle s'en posait elle-même cette question ! Il était énervant à l'appeler toujours…

- Yo Planche à pain ! lança le concerné en arrivant vers elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Kyo ! Je suis pas une planche à pain bon sang ! gronda-t-elle en se levant d'un bond !

Ok il était beau ! Mais son caractère décidément ! Un réel gamin d'à peine 5 ans ! Yuya fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine pour la cacher. Non mais vraiment !

- Pas besoin de la cacher ! t'en a pas !

- Mais arrête bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle rouge de honte. T'es vraiment pas sympa !

- Si t'avais plus de seins je pourrais l'être plus et très attentif de mes mains ! lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- T'es qu'un pervers ! Va te faire soigner !

Non de dieu ! Elle tombait réellement bas d'être physiquement et mentalement éprise de cet idiot ! Yuya fit la moue avant de soupirer.

- De toute manière j'ai pas envie de te parler ! lança-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Tss t'as rien envie de me dire ? lança-t-il moqueur. T'es sûre ?

- Parfaitement ! s'écria-t-elle le cœur battant et les joues rouges.

Yuya disparue bien rapidement, son sac sur l'épaule, laissant un Kyo amusé ainsi que ses amies. La blondinette voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur. Si elle n'était pas si timide…si Kyo n'était pas si énervant à l'enquiquiner à tous bout de champ… Yuya aurait peut-être le courage de lui dire se qu'elle pensait de lui…ses sentiments.

Arrhhhh ! comment lui dire ! s'écria-t-elle avant de soupirer en rentrant dans sa salle d'examen.

L'horreur ! Elle espérait réellement ne jamais devenir aussi guimauve que les autres pigeons…euh filles du lycée !

Kyo ricana légèrement en regardant la petite tigresse disparaitre rapidement. S'était réellement distrayant de la faire enrager. Elle partait toujours au quart de tours, et ça dés qu'il allait la voir.

- Bah Kyo ! lança sa petite cousine. T'es pas en examen à cette heure ?

Il haussa simplement des épaules, Kyo s'en fichait carrément des examens.

- Toi t'es en retard la chieuse !

Tokito poussa un léger cri avant de partir en courant telle une démente ! Elle détestait réellement les cours !

OooooooooooO

Les salles du lycée, pratiquement toutes remplies par des élèves relativement studieux, étaient calmes. Personnes n'osaient casser l'ambiance studieuse mais également stressante de l'examen, même le professeur qui surveiller en déambulant dans la salle respectait le travail des élèves en faisant le moindre bruit possible.

Yuya terminait le torchon qui lui servait de brouillon avant de recopier au propre tous les exercices de math qu'il y avait dans le dossier. Après un bref regard vers Tokito qui s'arrachait pratiquement les cheveux, la blondinette aux yeux clairs commença à écrire d'une façon fluide sur sa copie en étant la plus soigneuse possible, évitant ses éternelles pâtes de mouches.

Une chance pour elle, Yuya a toujours été une bonne élève avec des résultats convenables, son grand-frère avait toujours veillé à l'aider au mieux sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère. Cette aide avait été plus que précieuse à certains moments surtout pour les maths et matières scientifiques !

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle termina de tous mettre au propre et au bout d'une demi heure, Yuya s'amusait à dessiner comme un pied sur sa feuille de brouillon pour passer le temps ainsi un corbeau mal fichu trainait sur son esquisse et également un personnage de manga mal proportionné.

Elle se demanda également si Kyo avait fini. Il aussi était étrangement bon élève quand il s'agissait de faire des paris ! Ce mois-ci était de prouver qu'il dépasserait Kyoshiro dans le classement des 100 meilleurs élèves.

Kyoshiro, sans doute le meilleur ami de Kyo, était dans les 15 premiers…

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la blondinette avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête pour se reprendre. Décidément il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à tout bout de champ à lui !

Un quart d'heure passa de nouveau et Yuya se retenait de rire en voyant son amie s'énervait de plus en plus sur ce FICHU devoir de Math ! Elle était certaine que, si elle le pouvait Tokito aurait arraché, brûlé et mettre les cendres de ce devoirs dans les toilettes !

- ..Je hais les math… ! Je hais les maaatthhhh… ! Répétait-elle inlassablement en murmurant.

Bon…au moins Yuya savait que son amie avait légèrement loupée l'examen de math…

Le silence reprit cependant et la blondinette ce demanda si elle ne devait pas se reposer pour passer le temps…impatiente comme elle était ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ! Et puis à la fin de cette journée les vacances commençaient !

Les réflexions de Yuya furent soudainement interrompues par des cris dans la cours de récréation. Non vraiment à 15 minutes de la fin, il a fallu qu'une folle hurle dans toute la cours.

- Youhouuuu ! Kyoooooo ! S'écria une nouvelle fois cette voix beaucoup trop adulte pour que ce soit une élève !

Eh ! C'était qui celle-là encore ?! Une nouvelle fois énervée Yuya gronda en serrant des poings. Tss ! Il allait voir vraiment n'importe qui ! Elle releva la tête vers Tokito qui s'était arrêtée d'écrire, aussi blême que sa feuille vierge devant elle.

- Oh non pas elle…

- Tokito ? s'étonna Yuya étonnée. Tu la connais ?

La femme dans la cours reprit de plus belle en ignorant les surveillants qui lui disaient de partir.

- Mes chéris ! Tokito ! Kyo ! ramenez immédiatement vos fesses !

Ce fut le choc dans tout le lycée, Le grand Kyo se faire donner un autre et être appelé « Chéri » ! Au diable les examens ! Tous les élèves se levèrent pour se coller aux vitres en les ouvrant en grand, Yuya fut littéralement plaquer contre la fenêtre, la joue aplatie.

- Mais arrêtez bande d'andouille ! tenta-t-elle de dire avant de se tourner légèrement pour voir la femme qui les appelés !

D'une tenue plus que voyante et moulante, la dame plus que belle se tenait au milieu de la cours, les poings sur les hanches, un casque de moto sous son bras ainsi qu'un grand sourire sur le visage montrant de belles rides d'expressions et d'âge, visiblement plus qu'heureuse d'être remarqué par tout le monde !

Son sourire s'agrandit alors et elle termina en hurlant.

- Kyo ! Tokito ! C'est moi Fumiko ! Votre grand-mère préférée ! Venez ici que je vous pinces les joues !

* * *

_**Voilà le prologue ^^ la suite bientôt :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour =)**_

_**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour une fois. je suis malade comme un chien mais ça va quand même x) Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! elles sont réellement superbes ! **_

_**Bloody Kyo : Oui Yuya aime déjà Kyo...mais le problème c'est que Kyo ce n'est pas du tous le cas x) M'enfin Fumiko a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour qu'il tombe dans les filets de Yuya xD**_

_**Merci pour l'aide en orthographes =) je pensais réellement avoir fait corriger mon chapitre mais visiblement j'ai oublié...*boulet!* **_

_**Guest : J'espère bien que ça reste comme tu le penses x) merci ^^**_

_**Pouki26 : je t'ai répondu en mp ;)**_

_**Maintenant les résultats pour le concours...j'ai bien ris xD le plus souvent les mêmes mots revenaient x) voilà la liste : **_

**Loup, étoile, tigre, corbeau, menthe, collatéral **(J'ai haï Plumplum le chat pour ce mot ! è_é)**, pigeon guimauve, manga et dragon.**

**La gagnante est *roulement de tambour* ! avec 6 mots =) voilà le lien (sans les espaces et les parenthèses bien sûr ça devient compliqué pour mettre un lien je vous jure é_è) pour retrouver ton cadeau ^^) **

**talimsan . deviantart . com (/) art/M-Muscle-Kyo-354801450**

**(je mettrai également le li****en sur mon profil pour plus de facilité.)**

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture donc =)**_

* * *

Dans un sens, si Yuya n'avait pas vu les magnifiques yeux rouges de cette Fumiko, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'agissait de la grand-mère de Kyo et Tokito.

Elle était si…Différente…démentielle même !

La bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le choc complet, Yuya observait la grand-mère de ses amis blablater et blablater sans s'arrêter de serrer et taquiner Tokito qui avait les joues rouges d'avoir été pincées par des mains parfaitement manucurées.

- Ma petite Tokito ! Tu es au lycée et tu n'as toujours aucun style ! soupira-t-elle. Il faut remédier à ça !

- Merci mamy, vraiment merci, lança-t-elle lééégèrement vexée. Et arrête de tirer mes joues, bon sang ! ajouta-t-elle énervée.

Elle avait quand même une réputation de terrible dans ce lycée et en 5 minutes, sa chère et folle grand-mère l'avait détruite tel un château de carte ! En espérant qu'ils perdent tous la mémoire pendant les vacances ! Tokito était réellement mal barrée !

Fumiko était réellement impitoyable !

- Et Kyo ? Il sèche encore ?! Il suit mes traces ce garnement ?

- Genre ? j'ai l'air de ressembler à une vieille cinglée ? lança l'intéressé en arrivant nonchalant le sac sur l'épaule.

Fumiko lâcha enfin Tokito avec un sourire en coin, Yuya reconnu aussitôt ce sourire narquois et joueur que Kyo avait. Pas de doute c'était bien la grand-mère de Kyo ! Même si, en regardant les yeux de cette femme, Yuya avait aussitôt fait le rapprochement.

- Vieille cinglée ? t'es gonflé de dire ça mon chéri !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je passais par là alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit coucou à mes petits enfants !

- Tain, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'être une vieille ! siffla un garçon que Yuya ne connaissait pas du tous, qui était même sur le point de baver…comme toutes les personnes du sexe masculins qui observaient Fumiko.

Cette dernière eut un beau sourire, montrant qu'elle était plus qu'avide de compliment.

Décidément le caractère n'était pas du tous comme Kyo et Tokito !

- Bien sûr ! Je suis une jeunesse éternelle !

Ah…peut-être que si…l'égo de la famille venait de Fumiko visiblement…dans tous les cas, Tokito et Kyo avaient récupérés la beauté de cette grande femme !

De plus, elle ne ressemblait décidément pas à une grand-mère ! Si Yuya devait donner un âge approximatif, elle ne lui aurait même pas donné la cinquantaine avec son style vestimentaire, ses cheveux blonds lâches et soyeux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même Okuni, une lycéenne qui avait la réputation d'une beauté divine faisait pale figure à côté de cette femme !

Kyo ricana. Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre franchement ! Il ne semblait pas aussi gêné que Tokito de cet attroupement d'ailleurs ! Au contraire, on le laissait passer tel le prince du lycée !

Tss ! Quel frimeur c'est qu'il en profitait en plus !

Tokito s'échappa rapidement, presque essoufflée vers Yuya.

- Cache-moi Yuya ! supplia-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna son amie. Tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir ta grand-mère ?

- C'est pas une grand-mère ça ! répliqua Tokito ! une grand-mère ça se plaint de la douleur, ça fait ces courses aux heures de pointes et ça tricote des pulls horribles ! Elle ! Ajouta-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. Elle me force à faire du jogging avec elle à 7 heures du matin le week-end, va encore en boite, et se plaint qu'on ne fait pas assez de trucs marrants !

- Bah au moins ça change des vieux de maintenant, commenta Yuya plus qu'amusée…

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? lança la concernée en s'approchant rapidement en faisant claquer ses bottes à talons.

- Euh…je suis…

- C'est planche à pain ! lança Kyo en la coupant.

Yuya écarquilla des yeux en rougissant furieusement par colère et sous l'humiliation. Purée mais même devant sa vieille il osait l'appeler comme ça !

- T'es qu'un imbécile ! hurla-t-elle. Je t'appelle pas trou duc à ce que je sache !

- Parce que j'en suis pas un !

- Je suis pas une planche à pain bougre d'idiot !

- Au pire je peux toujours t'appeler cervelle de moineau ! répliqua Kyo joueur, ignorant sa grand-mère qui se crispait pour se retenir de hurler de rire.

Yuya, elle, fulminait littéralement, avec la furieuse envie de lui coller sa main dans la figure pour lui faire voir 36 chandelles. Elle gronda avant de tourner les talons. Qu'il aille au diable !

- Excusez-moi ! cria-t-elle à Fumiko. Votre petit fils n'est qu'un imbécile et j'ai peur que ça me contamine ! à une prochaine fois peut-être !

Elle quitta d'un pas précipité la cours du lycée ! Bon sang ! Entre sa haine et ses sentiments la blondinette allait devenir cinglée avec Kyo !

- Bon…je ne sais toujours pas son prénom en attendant ! Lança Fumiko en soufflant pour reprendre son calme.

- J'te l'ai dis la vieille ! c'est Planche à pain et cervelle de moineau !

- Rah Kyo arrête ! gronda Tokito énervée. à force de le répéter Yuya va vraiment finir par le croire !

Kyo haussa des épaules. Et alors…c'était pour ça qu'il le lui disait nan ?

- Ah c'est décidé ! je vais dormir chez Muramasa alors ! affirma Fumiko après une brève réflexion de quelques secondes.

Son petit fils fronça aussitôt des sourcils avant de regarder sa petite cousine, lui ordonnant silencieusement de régler le problème et de ramener la vieille chez elle ! Eh ! Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa vieille ! bien au contraire il tenait beaucoup de sa grand-mère mais vivre avec elle était un véritable enfer !

Il avait plus de change de survivre en étant un baba au rhum dans une réunion de soutien pour obèse… cette vieille était infatigable !

Tokito leva les mains.

- Eh ! elle a dit qu'elle venait chez toi, à toi de te débrouiller ! de toute manière je dors chez Yuya ce soir moi !

Elle devait surtout calmer son amie avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Son pauvre grand-frère en pâtissait souvent…Nozomu connaissait très bien Kyo à force d'en entendre parler !

Tokito avait presque pitié pour lui…

Elle tourna alors les talons, prête à partir en courant pour rejoindre son amie quand Fumiko attrapa son bras.

- Oh attends chérie ! j'aimerai bien connaitre cette Yuya ! Allons-y ensemble.

Le cousin et la cousine froncèrent une nouvelle fois sourcils, essayant de deviner en vain ce que leur grand-mère avait derrière la tête à l'idée de connaitre Yuya.

Il fallait mieux se méfier avec elle ! Fumiko, gentille grand-mère et réellement aimante pouvait être curieuse et malicieuse pour les coups fourrés !

Hélas, Quelques fois…Tokito pensait honnêtement qu'elle était la plus mature entre Fumiko et Kyo.

- Si tu veux, soupira-t-elle alors en se remettant en marche. A plus Kyo.

- On se voit tout à l'heure garnement ! ton père est déjà au courant ! Tiens ! ramène ma moto aussi ! Termina-t-elle en lui lançant les clés qu'il attrapa rapidement sans problème.

- Purée le pauvre, soupira Kyo en regardant les filles partir.

Pas de doute là-dessus, les vacances allaient être plus que mouvementées !

- Pourquoi tu veux voir Yuya, Mamy ? Demanda Tokito. Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu veux déjà sympathiser avec mes amies ?

Sa grand-mère lui fit un petit clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin. La petite Yuya semblait bien comique et son caractère était mieux comme celui de Tokito, par contre elle semblait avoir un côté coincé réellement énervant selon Fumiko !

- J'ai envie de connaitre cette petite et lui poser une question également.

- Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Tu es bien curieuse dis donc !

- Oh c'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité là ! T'es pire qu'une fouine quand tu t'y mets !

Tokito secoua la tête avant de reprendre plus doucement.

- Dis…tu te plaisais pas en Amérique ? Tu t'y amusée bien d'après les lettres et les conversations instantanées.

- Hum, si c'était bien sympa, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais vous me manquez ! à qui puis-je tirer les joues ? Termina-t-elle en gloussant.

- Bah pas les miennes ! marmonna sa petite fille en grimaçant ! Pinces celle de Kyo pour une fois !

Sa grand-mère eut un sourire en coin plus qu'amusée.

- Je pince autre chose à Kyo !

Tokito n'avait même pas envie de savoir…

Yuya était enfin à porter de vue, fulminant toujours contre un certain garçon, l'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait en ignorant les passants qui l'observaient curieusement. Elle s'en fichait de toute manière !

- Eh Yuya attends !

Yuya sursauta légèrement avant de regarder avec étonnement Tokito et sa grand-mère devant elle.

- Bah Tokito je pensais que tu serais encore avec Kyo ! Tu ne devais pas venir ce soir plutôt ?

- J'ai trop pitié pour ton frère qui va s'en prendre plein la poire en voulant t'enquiquiner. Et puis Mamy voulait te voir.

- Ah ?

Elle observa alors Fumiko qui avait les poings sur les hanches et un petit sourire amusé.

- Je sais très bien reconnaitre lorsqu'une fille s'est entichée de quelqu'un ! et toi c'est de mon petit fils !

Toute la colère de Yuya disparue soudainement pour laisser passer la gêne et l'embarra alors qu'elle devenait rouge pivoine et ne parlons pas de son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné. Bon sang s'était si flagrant ?!

- Euh…je. Non ce n'est pas vrai ! affirma-t-elle en gigotant dans tous les sens. Votre petit fils n'est qu'un idiot surmonté d'un imbécile !

- Tu es toute rouge Yuya, commenta Tokito.

Cette toute petite remarque décupla la rougeur de ses joues, devenant pratiquement violette ! Oh seigneur !

- M-mais non !

- Allons allons, on ce calme ! lança Fumiko amusée. Kyo est un garçon très beau c'est normal ! Il a récupéré ma beauté !

Tokito gloussa et la grand-mère posa ses mains sur les épaulés frêles de la blondinette embarrassée de montrer et affirmer ses sentiments à son petit-fils. Elle se mordit les lèvres, baissant le regard, refusant de montrer son trouble à la petite famille.

- Oh ça va être drôle ! continua la grand-mère avec un sourire. Foi d'Onime No Fumiko ! Kyo aura pour compagne Yuya !

* * *

_**Une review s'vous plait ? enfin si vous le voulez x)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir!**_

_**Je sais j'ai 1 semaine de retard. excusez-moi réellement pour ce maudit regard. je suis plutôt fatiguée c'est temps-ci et FF (ohh gentil site qui nous permet de lire de magnifiques fictions) refusait de me connecter (pas si gentil là...) m'enfin se n'est pas une excuse =) **_

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**Shizuka : Merci beaucoup ^^ la suite bah maintenant xD**_

_**Bloody Kyo : Olala si Kyo est trèèèès résistant xD il est super super joueur à ce niveau alors il va bien s'amuser. si ça marche pas avec Yuya peut-être que je demanderai un Fumiko de t'arranger un rendez-vous avec Kyo ;)**_

_**ah moins de faute je suis contente ^^ j'espère que celui-là aussi. mais que tu sois ma bêta lectrice me plairait beaucoup, mais je suis du genre très rapide xD au pire envois-moi un mp pour ton adresse ^^**_

_**Gaelle : un peu de piment dans la vie ça fait toujours du bien xD Fumiko est quelqu'un de très...spéciale dirons-nous ^^ merci en tous cas =)**_

_**je crois n'avoir oublié personne...engueulez-moi si c'est le cas x)**_

_**enfin bref. bonne lecture à tous =)**_

* * *

- Hum…je ne suis pas sur que Kyo…Accepte ça…

Yuya marmonna mal à l'aise en buvant sa boisson, juste devant elle la grand-mère et la petite fille semblaient ignorer la blondinette, plongées dans un grand débat sur l'idée de Fumiko.

- Non non non et non Mamy ! Yuya n'est pas du tout faite pour Kyo voyons ! Elle n'est pas une fille d'un soir ! Pratiquement toutes les filles du lycée sont passées dans son lit !

Yuya se tassa contre son siège, bien sûr qu'elle savait que Kyo adorait les filles et tous les petits plaisirs qui s'ensuivaient et mais s'attacher à elles oh ça non ! Monsieur était un homme libre !

- Tokito…couina Yuya.

- Justement je pense que Yuya est parfaite pour lui. Au moins il ne s'ennuiera pas avec son caractère !

- Il a quoi mon caractère ? gronda légèrement Yuya en croisant les bras. Dite je suis là Eh ho ! je suis la principale concernée non ?!

Remarque en vain, les deux membres de la famille continuaient chacune leurs arguments et malheureusement Tokito perdait face aux remarques subtiles de sa vénérable grand-mère qui continué, sans penser à Yuya, son raisonnement. Oh oui Yuya était parfaite même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis une heure à peine ! Son petit minois était mignon et son caractère était impeccable pour son petit fils volage et fier !

- Bien Yuya ! fit-elle enfin en se retournant vers la petite blondinette. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à Kyo ?

- C'est bien ce que je me demande, marmonna Tokito.

- Eh bien…Je ne sais pas non plus, souffla Yuya en baissant les yeux pour réfléchir une nouvelle fois à cette question.

- Oh ho ! Dis donc ! t'as du caractère et tu joues les timides ? s'étonna Fumiko. Tu es très bizarre tu sais ça !

Yuya eut un rire jaune. Fumiko était et resterait la plus bizarre !

Elle soupira ensuite, s'était compliqué de parler de sentiment aussi ! Surtout avec Kyo ! Aussitôt qu'il lui parlait s'était pour l'enquiquiner avec sa poitrine ou sa petite taille !

- Allons ma petite ! Il ne faut pas être dépité pour ça ! affirma Fumiko avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Si tu n'arrives pas à affirmer tes sentiments eh bien on va faire en sorte que Kyo te tombe dans les bras.

- T'es cinglée mamy, soupira Tokito le poing sur sa joue en sirotant sa boisson. On parle de Kyo je te signale ! Comme si il allait « tomber » dans les bras de quelqu'un !

- Elle n'a pas tord et puis c'est gentil de vouloir faire ça mais ce n'est pas vos affaires sans être impolie. Je préfère faire comme d'habitude, termina Yuya en se levant pour quitter le petit café.

- Le regarder de loin pendant que toutes les filles y passent ? continua Fumiko.

Yuya s'arrêta, serrant légèrement des poings, blessée par cette remarque. Fumiko avait entièrement raison…Yuya était si timide envers ça qu'elle préférée le regarder avec ses nombreuses conquête et avoir le cœur serré. Elle n'était pas si lâche et faible d'habitude. Elle avait déjà eu des copains sans allait trop loin mais Kyo…

S'était complètement différent… elle ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'avec ses anciens copains. Elle adorait cette sensation de chaleur quand elle regardait Kyo, sentir ses papillons voler dans son ventre, son cœur battre la chamade…

Cependant, elle imaginait très bien comment Kyo réagirait…

Elle se rassit lentement en cherchant en vain une idée…

- Très bien, fit-elle déterminée. Que dois-je faire ?

- Dit-moi d'abord tes passions ! je dois apprendre à te connaitre ! Assura Fumiko en tapant dans ses mains ! Tu dois avoir des points en commun avec Kyo !

- Euh…des passions…hum…

Yuya réfléchit un instant. Des passions…

- Bah Yuya tu joues de la guitare ! c'est une passion ça ! s'écria presque Tokito comme s'il s'agissait d'une illumination !

- Ah oui mais ce n'est pas une passion…c'est plus un passe-temps comme un autre.

- Tu plaisantes ! t'es super douée ! Et c'est de la guitare électrique en plus ! Kyo adore !

- Ah ?

- Oh mais bien sur ! Il en joue aussi ! petit il m'a ordonné de lui en acheté une à son anniversaire ! confia Fumiko. C'est un bon point ça !

- Super ! Kyo a le droit à une guitare et moi je me tapais des poupées et une dinette, grommela Tokito boudeuse.

Yuya gloussa. Effectivement il y avait comme une injustice là-dedans ! Elle n'imaginait pas du tous Tokito jouait à la dinette ou avec ses poupons !

- Ne fait pas la tête Tokito ! On parle de Yuya en ce moment !

- Un seul point commun ! woah c'est super ! Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ! Commenta Tokito avec ironie.

Fumiko secoua légèrement la tête amusée par les répliques de sa petite fille.

- Continuons si tu veux bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes Yuya ?

- Comme quoi ? Précisa la concernée.

- Les choses que tu fais, lire des livres ? voir des films ? à par jouer de la guitare et avoir un caractère de cochon je ne sais pas grand-chose !

- J'aime écouter de la musique, niveau livre, j'aime bien certaines littératures françaises et les magazines, et comme films…eh bien de tous tant que ce n'est pas trop gnangnan.

- Des habitudes ?

- Tous les samedis je fais une longue promenade en ville avec mon chien.

- Un chien ? sourit d'un coup la grand-mère. Un gros ?

Tokito ricana aussitôt ! Ah ouai il était énorme même !

- Euh non…c'est un Carlin.

Devant la mine sceptique de Fumiko, Yuya précisa.

- Hum…un petit chien. Le même que dans men in black si vous préférez.

- Cette horrible chose ?!

- Eh ! Chips n'est pas horrible ! contra Yuya en fronçant les sourcils !

Il était peu fufute et fainéant mais s'était SON chien !

- Chips ? mon dieu mais pourquoi lui avoir donné un nom si ridicule ?!

- C'est pas moi ! marmonna Yuya un peu énervée. C'est mon frère qui la baptisé quand il est arrivé chez nous !

Fumiko soupira en secouant la tête. Elle avait plus qu'intérêt à secouer cette adolescente !

Ses lèvres se pincèrent aussitôt, dernière question maintenant…

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu t'habilles comme un sac à patate avec des robes à fleurs et hautes chaussettes !

- Quoi ? ah non !

Seigneur ! Pas question de s'habiller comme ça ! Yuya adorait la mode, s'habillait avec coquetterie sans en faire trop. Elle avait toujours su se mettre en valeur, aimant énormément lire les magazines de modes comme toutes adolescentes de son âge. Même Tokito s'y prenait au jeu quelques fois, gardant tout de même son style plus simple.

- T'en fait pas Mamy, lança Tokito pour soutenir Yuya. J'aime bien comment Yuya s'habille alors y'a pas de problème à ce niveau là !

- Hum hum… Bon ! je vais réfléchir ce week-end à des petites idées pour toi Yuya ! attends-toi à être embarqué Lundi !

- Euh…où ça ?

- Tututu ! Pas de question tu me laisses faire au début !

Elle se leva alors pour enfiler sa veste montrant qu'elle en avait assez. Le patron arriva alors presque en catastrophe.

- Eh ! vous avez oubliez de payer !

- Flûte ! Grillé ! Fumiko soupira intérieurement avant de faire un joli petit sourire charmeur, ronronnant presque.

- Moi ? oubliez de payer ? mais voyons Jamais ! oh grand jamais je ne ferais ça devant un si bel homme tel que vous ! Dite-moi donc mon cher…comment vous appelez-vous ?

D'une voix mielleuse Fumiko caressa de haute en bas le torse du barman qui rougit de plus en plus avant de bégayer rapidement son prénom.

Yuya et Tokito se regardèrent stupéfaites ! La grand-mère draguait réellement le barman ! Elles ne rêvaient pas !

- Tu crois que ça peux marcher ?

- Je sais pas trop, marmonna Yuya sceptique.

- C'est vrai ? Mais vous êtes adorable ! s'écria Fumiko en prenant le menton de l'homme pour embrasser sa joue, le marquant de son rouge à lèvre. Venez les filles ! Ce monsieur nous offre gentiment nos boissons !

Sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux adolescentes, Fumiko leurs fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le café avec une grâce unique, faisant voler en même temps ces cheveux lâches et claires. Yuya se retourna alors vers son amie, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- J'adore ta grand-mère !

* * *

_**Voilà voilà...j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût faites le moi savoir par une petite review =) ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Amis du soir bonsoir =) Ici Talim' pour un nouveau chapitre d'Opération séduction ! **_

_**Remercions tout d'abord Miss "Bloody Kyo" qui s'est portée volontaire pour corriger toutes mes vilaines fautes =) Merci ma belle ! **_

_**Merci également pour vos commentaires ! s'était réellement drôle de les lires ! surtout par rapport au toutou de Yuya qui fait son apparition dans ce chapitre. **_

_**(le saviez-vous ? son prénom "chips" vient de mon amour immmense pour les chips barbecue xD j'avais dis que dans ma prochaine fic, Yuya aurait un chien ou un poisson rouge baptisait "Chips" j'ai opté pour le chien xD)**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Dyana : Merci pour ton messages =) je suis contente que tu es lu "bébé à bord" ^^ et pour les fautes, Miss "Bloody Kyo" accepte de corriger mes chapitres =) il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème.**_

_**Gaelle **__**: Le plan...il n'est pas encore en place mais Fumiko a déjà beaucoup d'idées xD enfin je n'en dit pas plus. simplement que Fumiko veux faire des choses "jeunes" merci pour ta review ! =)**_

_**Dernier détail : Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Seuls Fumiko et Chip (c'est un humain mais on s'en fiche 8D) le sont. **_

_**sur ces dernières paroles je vous souhaites bonne lecture =)**_

* * *

- Dis Tokito…où était ta grand-mère…? Tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé, souffla Yuya sans s'arrêter dans sa lecture. Allongée sur son lit, un simple magazine à la main, cette dernière était plus qu'intriguée par la grand-mère de Kyo visiblement démentielle et encore jeune dans sa tête !

- Mamy ? Répondit Tokito concentrée sur un jeu vidéo de son téléphone. Elle est partie à New York il y a deux ans, même si elle revenait pour les fêtes ou les anniversaires.

Elle remua légèrement la tête pour battre la mesure sur la musique de fond dans la chambre de la blondinette, avant de reprendre, tout en continuant de pulvériser son record personnel à son jeu :

- Quand je l'avais au téléphone, elle était toujours en train de courir de gauche à droite ! Autant dire qu'elle s'y éclatait ! Elle est même passée sur une chaîne de télévision pour une interview sur les vieux d'aujourd'hui !

Yuya pouffa doucement avant de refermer son magazine.

- Et elle a toujours été si…

- Fêlée ?

- Je ne pensais pas à ce mot m'enfin…

- Pour moi c'est être fêlée, soupira Tokito. Pour te répondre, si, elle a toujours été comme ça. Enfin un peu moins avant la mort de Papy, mais elle a toujours eu des idées farfelues pour aider les autres et faire des choses insensées.

Yuya imaginait étrangement très bien Muramasa et Hitoki être exaspérés par leur mère étant enfants. Au moins ils ne s'ennuyaient pas !

- Tu es contente de la revoir alors.

- Ouais. Même si elle est un peu…immature quelques fois, c'est ma vieille quoi.

La blondinette gloussa de nouveau. Malgré son entêtement et son caractère, elle avait bien remarqué que Tokito semblait heureuse de voir sa grand-mère revenir.

- Ta mère lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Ouais mais elle a récupéré le caractère de papy heureusement !

Les lèvres de Tokito s'étirèrent légèrement pour un mince sourire, elle avait peu de souvenirs de son grand-père mais ils étaient tous uniques et chaleureux.

- C'est un peu le noir et blanc en fait, continua Tokito en lâchant enfin son jeu. Papy était calme et posé, et Mamy c'est la touche bordélique et déjantée !

- Un couple unique ! Pouffa Yuya avant de s'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'un chien court sur patte et remuant la queue de bonheur arrivait en se dandinant vers sa maîtresse.

Tokito observa le microbe d'un air désespéré et, quand le toutou fut attrapé par Yuya, elle commenta bêtement:

- Il a vraiment une tête qui fait pitié !

- Mais non mon chien est parfait ! répliqua Yuya en gratouillant l'oreille noire du toutou. Regarde ! ajouta-t-elle en le tendant vers son amie. On est obligé de tomber sous son charme avec ses petits yeux brillants !

Tokito recula aussitôt en fronçant son nez, le chien remuait frénétiquement dans les mains de sa maîtresse alors que sa langue pendait. Il la regardait avec ses petits yeux noirs brillants et la jeune adolescente soupira. Il faisait encore plus pitié avec sa face aplatie !

- Tu veux que je sois honnête ?

- Tu finiras avec des chats toi ! soupira Yuya en se levant. Tu dois rentrer à quelle heure au fait ?

- Justement je vais devoir y aller, répondit son amie en se levant également. Je dois aider m'man pour le repas de ce soir. Tout le monde vient manger à la maison.

- Ça va être gai tiens…

- Tu l'as dit…

Tokito soupira, avec Fumiko dans les parages, le repas risquait d'être épique ! Elle attrapa rapidement son sac pendant que Yuya attachait son toutou court sur patte avant d'enfiler sa veste.

- On fait route ensemble alors ! affirma joyeusement Yuya. Je te lâcherai au parc pour lui faire sa promenade !

Et profiter du beau temps tant qu'il était là ! Bientôt l'hiver, sortir Chips serait réellement plus embêtant…bah elle demanderait à Nozomu de le faire !

- Tu veux pas venir manger chez moi ce soir ? Demanda Tokito presque suppliante. Dis oui ! Kyo parle pas, Mamy va blablater avec les parents, je vais me sentir seule !

- C'est une réunion de famille Tokito, je ne peux pas m'inviter voyons, répondit Yuya en quittant la maison avec son amie. Et puis j'ai promis à Nozomu de lui mettre sa pâtée au jeu vidéo !

- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu m'abandonnes pour un jeu vidéo alors que tu pourrais être avec Kyo ?

Yuya rougit aussitôt à l'entente du prénom du garçon. Oh ça, c'était bien bas de la part de Tokito de l'amadouer avec ça ! Elle fronça du nez, relevant légèrement le menton en signe d'indignation, et continua à marcher dans la rue.

- Tsss ! Pas question ! Je préfère botter les fesses de mon frère aux jeux vidéo que me faire traiter de planche à pain tout le temps du repas devant vos parents !

Tokito ronchonna de nouveau en suivant son amie et son toutou qui se dandinait de gauche à droite comme un bienheureux.

Yuya soupira avant de reprendre simplement, en voyant la mine dépitée de Tokito qui cherchait visiblement une excuse pour éviter la corvée de manger avec toute sa famille…:

- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne te sens pas bien, une migraine affreuse…un début de règles douloureuses, je ne sais pas !

- Ce n'est pas bête…

- Ce n'est pas si difficile un repas de famille !

- Un jour je t'y emmènerai, tu verras c'est mortel…

Tokito mima presque une grimace de dégoût. C'était d'un ennui…les hommes ne parlaient que de leur travail, les femmes parlaient de tout et de rien, Kyo…ne faisait rien…à croire que dans sa tête c'était le vide intersidéral malgré ses bonnes notes…quoique quand ils étaient petits, pendant que les parents avaient le dos tourné, ils s'amusaient à se lancer des boulettes de pain. Digne d'une guerre sans pitié, le premier à être attrapé par un adulte perdait la partie.

- Je te laisse ici Tokito, confia Yuya en s'arrêtant devant les grilles grandes ouvertes du parc. Bonne chance pour ton repas, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre sa route.

- Mouais… A plus.

Dépitée, la petite Tokito passa une main dans ses cheveux courts en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Dans un sens, cuisiner avec sa mère avait toujours été quelque chose qu'elle aimait. N'étant pas très douée à ce niveau-là, apprendre avec sa mère au lieu du lycée était bien mieux, et c'était réellement meilleur d'ailleurs !

Perdue dans ses pensées gourmandes, elle sursauta quand une main attrapa son poignet pour la tirer avec force vers le parc. Tout d'abord paniquée par cette soudaine agression, elle se prépara à frapper un grand coup pour qu'on la lâche, mais une voix connue l'en empêcha aussitôt :

- N'essaie même pas de me frapper ! Viens ici et pas un bruit !

- Mais…mamy… ! qu'est-ce que tu fa…

- Pas un bruit j'ai dit !

- Pfff !

Fumiko, avec un beau sourire en coin, fila dans le parc avec sa petite-fille juste derrière elle.

- Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu fais là ? gronda Tokito en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de fer de sa vénérable grand-mère.

- Je veux voir comment le plan se déroule !

- Quel plan ?!

Fumiko s'arrêta enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de sa petite fille, se cachant derrière le gros cerisier dégarni de ses feuilles et regarda le chemin. Tokito, réellement intriguée par son comportement plus que douteux mais étrangement habituel, observa sa grand-mère épier le grand parc. Cette dernière sourit alors d'un coup et força Tokito à se cacher.

- Pile à l'heure !

- De quoi ?

- Regarde au lieu de parler !

Tokito gronda avant d'observer à son tour la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Elle voyait Yuya plongée dans ses pensées en continuant de promener son toutou devant elle puis Kyo, la mine concentrée voir même irritée.

- Comment t'as réussi à forcer Kyo à venir ici ? s'étonna la cousine en observant son cousin. Et surtout comment tu as su pour l'heure !

- On a tous nos petits secrets, et ta mère m'a prévenue de l'heure à laquelle tu rentrais, affirma Fumiko en tournant la tête pour faire un sourire innocent à sa petite-fille chérie qui frémit d'un seul coup.

Elle était réellement terrifiante.

- Ah ha ! Kyo l'a remarqué ! affirma Fumiko en reprenant son observation.

- Ah ? S'hébéta l'adolescente en prenant place derrière l'arbre.

La curiosité…C'était de famille ! Et réellement, quand Yuya sortait de ses gonds à cause de Kyo, c'était souvent comique ! De plus… Elles entendaient très bien de leur cachette !

- C'est quoi ton plan ? Chuchota Tokito en levant légèrement la tête.

- Voir si Yuya est capable de lui parler sans bégayer ou un truc horrible de ce genre !

- Elle va surtout s'énerver contre lui, marmonna-t-elle. Regarde la tête de Kyo. Il a la même que toi quand tu vas faire une connerie !

- Petite-fille indigne !

- Ouais, et fière de l'être !

Fumiko se promit de se venger comme il se doit. Quoique Tokito n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Kyo était le parfait mélange de ses grands-parents, relativement calme comme son grand-père mais également très enquiquineur quand il s'y mettait ! Fumiko soupira discrètement avant de tendre sans attendre l'oreille.

- Tiens, planche à pain…lança Kyo relativement amusé par la blondinette concentrée dans ses pensées.

La dite blondinette sursauta avant de regarder curieusement Kyo…Okay que faisait-il ici ?

- Kyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon fourra ses mains dans les poches, mimant un ennui ferme. Se balader dans le parc un week-end alors qu'il aurait pu pioncer à cette même heure ou alors ne rien faire, ce n'était absolument pas l'une de ses habitudes !

- La vieille m'envoie chercher un truc, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de baisser le regard vers la boule de poils à la langue pendante. C'est quoi cette horreur à poils ? Oh planche à pain ! T'es si désespérée d'être seule que tu as pris un monstre baveux ?

Yuya gronda en fronçant les sourcils. Planche à pain, horreur à poils et monstre baveux ! Yuya était sûre qu'il n'avait pas la mémoire des noms et préférait donner des surnoms plus que douteux et stupides ! La blondinette, furibonde, attrapa son toutou dans ses bras, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- T'es qu'un crétin de toute manière ! T'as même pas de mémoire pour retenir les prénoms !

- Je retiens bien planche à pain c'est déjà assez, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement ennuyé.

La blondinette dépitée soupira longuement . Bien qu'elle aime réellement Kyo (chose qu'elle ne comprenait visiblement pas !), discuter avec lui était plus que difficile. Avoir une conversation civilisée, sans sortir une seule bêtise - pour rester polie, bien sûr- de sa bouche était impossible et invraisemblable.

Des fois elle se demandait réellement si Kyo n'avait pas perdu la moitié de ses facultés étant petit en se cognant quelque part...elle se promit de demander à Tokito pour être certaine cependant.

- Dis, fit-elle ensuite, depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres ?

Ça sentait le coup fourré à tous les coups ! Yuya n'était peut-être pas très proche du garçon mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'obéissait à personne…Fumiko avait dû user de sa personne et surtout le menacer pour qu'il aille chercher ce qu'elle voulait…

- Je t'en pose des questions ? marmonna le garçon un peu sur les nerfs.

La première chose qu'il ferait en revenant chez lui serait de brûler les dvd de leur enfance…

Trop de mauvais souvenirs qui pourraient le faire chanter !

- Comment un homme aussi gentil et calme que ton père a pu faire un truc comme toi ? souffla Yuya en secouant la tête de dépit.

Kyo eut un sourire moqueur en croisant les bras. Lui aussi se le demandait parfois, cependant il était ennuyé de répondre maintenant. Il avait réellement envie d'en finir avec cette fichue corvée et de rentrer chez lui ! Il haussa des épaules, gardant son petit sourire narquois pour enquiquiner la planche à pain qui attendait une réponse.

C'était vraiment très drôle de la faire sortir de ses gonds ! Et après à peine quelques minutes d'attente, Yuya s'énerva en ronchonnant.

- Tu m'énerves à être si silencieux !

Elle gronda de nouveau en tournant les talons. Elle se sentait réellement nulle, quand elle ne rougissait pas à cause de ses stupides sentiments, elle s'énervait car le côté taquin de Kyo était réellement énervant sur les bords !

- Le chaton sort les griffes visiblement…

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! bougonna-t-elle en reposant le toutou qui se dandina de nouveau avec plaisir.

Kyo ricana de nouveau. Trop facile !

- A plus planche à pain !

Il continua de ricaner avant de continuer son chemin, oubliant aussitôt la petite blondinette qui s'énervait de nouveau.

Fumiko, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène, poussa un long soupir désespéré.

- Je te l'avais dit, lança simplement Tokito, plus qu'ennuyée par la situation.

- C'est pas vrai ! Yuya est une vraie girouette avec ses émotions ! gronda la grand-mère en croisant les bras. En place pour l'opération séduction !

* * *

_**L'opération se met enfin en place. Fumiko semble réellement prête à faire les 400 coups pour forcer le coupe "Kyo/Yuya" et par tous les moyens 8D une petite review ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour tout le monde. _**

**_Je suis en retard ralala...la honte et en prime je n'ai pas répondu à vos review é_è je suis affreusement désolée de ça...Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de tout faire en fait..._**

**_Je suis malade u_u (encore une fois...) alors je pense entre deux somnolences de ma pars pour me reposer. _**

**_Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews, elles étaient réellement superbes ^^ et je sais que c'est peu mais je tiens à vous dédicacer ce chapitre car vous le mérité ^^ _**

**_Je tiens à remercier également Bloody Kyo Pour avoir corriger ce Chapitre ^^_**

**_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

- Hey passe la balle !

Sous les cris, les grincements des baskets et du ballon sur le parquet. Yuya observait sans réellement la voir la partie de basket-ball en salle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il y avait peu de monde dans les tribunes, étant donné que c'était un match tout simple réunissant quelques amis -dont Kyo qui reprenait sans problème le ballon pour courir mettre un panier.

Avec un léger sourire Yuya l'observait plus en détail. Ruisselant de sueur sous l'effort, Kyo avait toujours été sportif malgré son côté flemmard. Il avait besoin de se défouler et ce match de Basket tombait visiblement à point nommé. Il avait ce petit sourire aux lèvres qui montrait qu'il se sentait bien à piquer le ballon à ses adversaires.

Yuya soupira avant de reprendre son écrit sur une feuille froissée, sous l'ordre de Fumiko qui l'avait appelée la veille au soir, presque énervée. Yuya avait aussitôt compris que cette grand-mère l'avait espionnée quand elle avait discuté avec Kyo au parc ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt après tout ? Kyo n'était pas du genre à rendre service…

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et Kyo mit un dernier panier pour la forme avant de quitter le terrain, attrapant la serviette dans son sac pour éponger un peu la sueur sur lui.

C'était le moment ! Yuya prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever en prenant son sac à bandoulière et quitta rapidement les tribunes pour se diriger vers Kyo.

- Bon match, fit-elle alors en souriant légèrement.

- Pas de rougissement, ni de bégayement, Miracle !

- Depuis quand t'aimes le sport toi ? lança-t-il en prenant sa bouteille.

- J'ai toujours apprécié le sport même si je ne le pratique pas !

- Tu voulais me voir dans tout ma splendeur avoue, ricana-t-il, joueur.

Yuya se renfrogna en rougissant.

- N'importe quoi ! Je voudrais que tu donnes ça à ta grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant soigneusement la feuille.

- Je suis pas la Poste planche à pain !

Il attrapa tout de même la-dite feuille pour la consulter brièvement. Des titres de livres littéraires, plus portés sur les romans français connus, mais également des noms de groupes de musique de toutes sortes. Kyo eut un bref sourire impossible à distinguer pour la blondinette. Elle cachait plutôt bien son jeu au niveau du style musical, il était bien, voir même bon selon Kyo qui écoutait le même style à quelques différences près.

Yuya reprit alors.

- S'il te plaît. Ta grand-mère m'a demandé de faire cette liste ne me demande pas pourquoi mais elle me fait un peu flipper quelques fois…

Honnêtement, Yuya avait réellement frémi quand Fumiko l'avait appelée.

- Je te le répète Planche à pain : je ne suis pas la Poste ! Donne-la lui toi-même.

- M'appelle pas planche à pain ! Et ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Vous vivez sous le même toit !

Ce n'était pas si compliqué bon sang !

Kyo passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en lui rendant sa feuille avant de prendre son sac.

- Tu m'attends, fit-il en partant rapidement dans les vestiaires.

- Mais…attends… ?!

Il avait déjà disparu dans les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer. Yuya déglutit d'un coup, oubliant son fichu papier ! L'idée de savoir Kyo en train de se doucher la chamboula tellement qu'elle rougit furieusement le cœur battant. Elle imaginait parfaitement les gouttes d'eau chaude couler lentement dans ses cheveux et ses muscles qui se détendaient de plus en plus après l'effort…

- Il faut que je pense à autre chose… !

Elle secoua furieusement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre, essayant en vain de penser à autre chose que Kyo sous cette fichue douche ! Elle entendait l'eau couler en prime étant donné que la salle était maintenant silencieuse !

Imaginer Kyoshiro complètement saoul dansant la java ? Tokito qui tombe dans une marre de boue alors qu'elle essayait d'être coquette ? Nozomu habillé en fille suite à un pari perdu ?

Yuya posa sa main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre pour retenir son fou rire en songeant à la tête ronchon et mal lunée de son frère dans une robe de leur mère !

- Pourquoi tu ris maintenant ? soupira Kyo qui était déjà revenu.

La blondinette sursauta sous la peur poussant même un petit cri de surprise. Plongée dans ses pensées pour oublier justement ce garçon, elle ne l'avait pas vu revenir. Trop silencieux celui-là ! Elle rougit de gêne d'être prise en flagrant délit de rire comme une idiote de ses pensées, mais également mal à l'aise devant Kyo plus beau que jamais une énième fois. Ses cheveux encore mouillés retombaient lâchement sur son visage.

En espérant qu'il pense qu'elle rougissait d'être prise en flagrant délit !

Elle secoua la tête en ronchonnant.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es sourde !

- Je ne suis pas sourde, soupira-t-elle ne voulant décidément pas provoquer une énième chamaillerie entre eux. Tu veux bien donner le papier à ta grand-mère ?

Kyo eut alors un sourire en coin en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. Il l'avait dit pourtant ! il n'était pas la Poste !

- Tu vas lui donner toi-même planche à pain ! affirma-t-il en tournant les talons. Dépêche-toi ou je pars sans toi !

Malgré l'ordre donné, Yuya resta immobile, encore sous le choc. Il était déjà aux portes du gymnase avant qu'elle ne comprenne réellement le sens de sa phrase.

Elle allait faire route avec Kyo…il y avait à peu près 15 minutes de marche, seule…avec lui…

Un rendez-vous sans l'être vraiment ! Son cœur s'accéléra une nouvelle fois ! Kyo voulait sa mort ! Elle n'allait pas tenir un quart d'heure avec lui !

Elle souffla d'un coup pour se donner du courage. Une chance qu'elle ait fait un peu attention à son apparence, bien que le dimanche c'était souvent jogging et lunettes sur le nez !

- Oh planche à pain !

- J'a-j'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant presque vers la porte pour le retrouver.

- T'es encore plus longue que ton monstre à poil, soupira Kyo joueur.

- Te moque pas de lui ! Mon chien est parfait !

- On a pas la même notion du mot parfait alors.

Yuya gronda alors que son voisin ricanait sans scrupule sur son petit chien. De toute manière, son chien était le meilleur selon elle !

Un silence s'abattit sur les deux adolescents qui marchaient tranquillement, seul le bruit des talons des bottes de Yuya résonnait légèrement sur le bitume. En réalité, cette dernière essayait de chercher un sujet de conversation où Kyo aimerait bien discuter. Après tout, il était du genre peu bavard. Main sur son sac à bandoulière la blondinette prit son courage à deux mains :

- Alors…comment ça se passe…avec ta grand-mère ?

Kyo poussa un soupir. Ça voulait tout dire visiblement... Yuya passa une main dans ses cheveux lâches, embarrassée. Dans un sens en voyant le caractère de Fumiko il n'était pas étonnant que Kyo soit exaspéré. A croire qu'il aurait préféré une vieille traditionnelle qui fasse sans cesse la morale !

- C'est chiant, commenta-t-il alors.

Autant dire qu'elle avait déjà pris ses marques dans la maison ! D'une maison parfaitement rangée, c'était devenu un beau petit désordre entre vêtements, valises, et bibelots débiles en tout genre. Il n'imaginait même pas comment était la chambre de sa vieille grand-mère…

Plus bordélique il n'y a pas.

Yuya eut un léger rire.

- Oh Kyo ta grand-mère est unique, tu devrais être content ! Je la trouve super ! Réellement.

- Et pourtant t'as peur de lui passer un minable bout de papier, ricana le garçon plus que moqueur.

- Elle est un peu trop lunatique à mon goût.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Yuya en le regardant curieusement.

Son expression d'étonnement voulait tout dire, Kyo était sceptique. Pourquoi Fumiko s'intéressait autant à la planche à pain quelque peu chiante et énervante avec sa voix la plupart du temps suraigüe ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te trouve, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait décidé de faire de Yuya sa future et seule compagne pour la vie !

Non, Yuya ne s'imaginait certainement pas dire ça ! Elle joua avec ses doigts, les joues rosies en cherchant une bonne excuse.

- Parce qu'elle…m'aime bien… ?

Excuse Bidon !

Kyo aboya pratiquement de rire tellement sa réponse était stupide !

- Me fais pas rire planche à pain ! Qui t'aimerait après tout, affirma-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire en coin.

Malgré la critique peu flatteuse, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Kyo était incroyablement sexy comme ça…

- T'es qu'un idiot, marmonna-t-elle presque boudeuse d'avoir des pensées incohérentes en songeant à Kyo.

Fichues hormones d'adolescence ! Elle n'était pas comme ça normalement !

- Quoi ? Continua Kyo, réellement amusé par la réplique ainsi que la bouille grincheuse. Pas de réplique cinglante ? Tu me déçois !

- Oh ça va hein ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Kyo s'esclaffa de nouveau. Même quand elle n'était pas d'humeur comme elle le disait, elle était vraiment comique ! Voire même cinglée la plupart du temps !

Yuya soupira discrètement; bon, au moins, elle le faisait rire ! C'était déjà un bon début selon elle, même si Yuya savait aussi que Fumiko serait plus que désespérée.

Alors que la maison de Kyo était en vue, Yuya décida de rester une nouvelle fois silencieuse, essayant de chercher une excuse pour partir le plus vite possible pour ne pas connaître les foudres de Fumiko ! Cette dernière d'ailleurs sortit de la maison avec un grand sourire, prête à faire les 400 coups !

- Ah vous êtes là ? fit-elle joyeusement avant de faire les gros yeux à Yuya.

Et voilà ! Elle allait devoir se justifier du fait qu'elle ait fait la route avec Kyo !

- J'ai ramené la liste que vous m'avez demandé Fumiko, fit-elle poliment en sortant la liste maintenant totalement froissée.

- Ah superbe !

Elle l'attrapa rapidement pour la mettre sans ménagement dans son sac.

- Je la regarderai tout à l'heure !

- Tu vas où l'ancêtre? demanda Kyo désespéré.

- C'est un secret, affirma sa grand-mère avec un petit sourire en coin. Oh d'ailleurs demain je veux tous vous voir devant la maison à 8 heures !

- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Kyo et Yuya. Qui tous ? continua-t-elle.

- Tous, je veux dire vos amis bon sang ! J'ai déjà envoyé des messages et vous serez tous là !

- Pour quoi faire… ?

Il n'y avait pas à dire…Même Kyo était réellement inquiet par les plans plus que loufoques et idiots de sa vénérable grand-mère qui jouait les jeunes !

Le sourire de Fumiko s'agrandit, le même sourire inquiétant et presque sadique que Kyo avait quand il avait une idée derrière la tête…

Yuya avait presque peur.

- Demain nous faisons un Paintball !


	6. Chapter 6

**_..._**

**_Je suis...en retard...?_**

**_Énormément_****_ en retard même ;_; je m'en excuse. _**

**_J'ai dû déménager, donc le temps de tout régler, ranger, retrouver mon bordel ainsi de suite patati et patata. Je vais donc répondre aux review ici pour que ce soit plus simple ^^_**

**_Gaelle_****_: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre ^^ Je suis guéris oui ^^ j'ai encore des ptits rendez-vous mais ça va beaucoup mieux =) Merci pour ta review !_**

**_Clemantine_****_: Yeap ! Paint ball Mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre xDD là Fufu va faire ses chefs avant la partie ! hannn comment tu traites Kyo xDD Tu n'as pas peur quelle classe ! xD Merci pour le soutiens et mon la review =)_**

**_Neliia : Merci =) Oda ? Non il ne sera pas dedans pour une fois (Ou alors en version féminine pour jouer les entremetteuses entre Kyo et Yuya ? peut-être peut-être pas xDD  
Pour le mordant...elle va en avoir un peu plus tard ^^ elle est simplement timide (moins que moi cependant xD)_**

**_Kyoandyuya_****_: Yep la voilà ^^ Merci_**

**_Dyana_****_: bien sur que ça fait plaisir =) même très plaisir.  
ah Fufu...elle se cible tout d'abord sur Yuya et son petit fils...par contre pour Tokito après...là ça va être aussi marrant x) Merci pour ta review!_**

**_YuyaB_****_: Il faut remercier BloodyKyo pour avoir corriger les fautes ^^ c'est grâce à elle =) _**

**_Luciole240_****_: J'aimerai bien en avoir une comme ça moi justement...XD c'est bien plus drôle mais je précise, certaines répliques viennent directement de celle de ma grand-mère à moi (bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout comme Fumiko xD) Merci beaucoup !_**

**_Et voilà ! =) Je vous remercie de nouveau pour vos review et d'avoir lu également =)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

- J'trouve ça débile…

- Tais-toi, elle va t'entendre !

- J'trouve ça quand même débile ! bougonna Tokito avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Se réveiller un jour de vacances à 7 heures du matin pour être à 8 heures chez son cousin était décidément une véritable torture pour Tokito, qui tombait de sommeil. En fait, elle serait bien restée chez elle, dans SON lit bien chaud, sans doute toute la matinée… Mais Fumiko, cette grand-mère complètement fêlée, en avait décidé autrement.

- Je la retiens elle ! gronda-t-elle en posant sa tête lourde de sommeil sur l'épaule de Yuya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda alors son amie étonnée.

- Elle m'a sorti du lit en balançant mon matelas. Elle a quand même encore beaucoup de force, n'empêche!

Yuya pouffa légèrement avant de se reprendre. Autant ne pas subir également les foudres de Tokito…

Le léger brouillard du matin s'évapora de plus en plus alors que le soleil arrivait également, dévoilant un vrai champ de bataille terreux de paille près d'un ruisseau encore gelé.

- Si on fait la partie ici, on est mal barré, marmonna Okuni en soupirant longuement et avec grâce. Ma peau ne va pas supporter la peinture !

- Pourquoi t'es venue alors ?

- Mais pour Kyo bien sûr !

Yuya gronda fortement. Même si elles faisaient équipe, Yuya ne se gênerait pas de lui tirer dans les fesses !

- Tu te calmes Yuya oui ! marmonna Tokito. Tu trembles alors que ton épaule me sert de coussin ! Pas confortable d'ailleurs !

Elle viserait quand même les fesses d'Okuni !

Fumiko arriva alors, telle une femme de l'armée, avec une tenue de combat revêtue pour l'occasion, les cheveux attachés à la va-vite et des traits noirs sur les joues. Le regard dur, Fumiko se stoppa devant les filles, arme de paint-ball sur l'épaule.

- Garde à vous ! cria-t-elle.

Et le plus étonnant, les filles furent aussitôt au garde à vous sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Les 4 filles étaient parfaitement concentrées et attentives aux ordres de leur chef improvisé !

Fumiko fit alors les 100 pas devant elle avant de continuer son monologue.

- Un pari est ouvert entre moi et les gérants du paintball ! Ces idiots pensent qu'une équipe de filles ne peut pas gagner contre les autres ! Prouvons à ses misérables que nous sommes les plus fortes ! Dégommons l'équipe des garçons !

Tokito tentait de se retenir -en vain- de rire. Sa grand-mère était réellement risible avec sa tirade ! Ses épaules tressautaient de plus en plus.

- Arrête Tokito ! Elle va te tirer dessus, gloussa Yuya.

- Il est certain qu'elle est capable de gagner toute seule, continua Okuni.

- Elle nous tuera toutes si vous continuez les filles, souffla Akari.

Fumiko s'arrêta dans ses cent pas pour se retourner d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter les filles de nouveau disciplinées.

- Tokito chérie, continue à rire et je montre l'adorable album photo de toi petite quand tu pleurais car Kyo voulait couper les cheveux de ta poupée.

- Que…quoi ?! s'écria la petite fille en couinant presque avant de rougir avec force. Mais c'est pas vrai !

- On en apprend des choses dis donc, ricana Akari en songeant à le noter avant de partir en guerre de peinture ! Tokito qui joue à la poupée ! qui l'eût cru !

- La ferme Akari ! j'suis certaine que t'as fait bien pire !

- Mais personne ne le sait, rétorqua-t-elle. Quel bon moyen de chantage…

- T'as pas intérêt ! cria Tokito furibonde.

- Silence les filles ! Ordonna Fumiko, désespérée. Tokito, tu vas t'occuper d'Akira !

Et voilà ! Tokito avait touché le fond !

- Pas question que je m'occupe de ce gay refoulé qui suit Kyo comme un toutou ! Gronda la concernée, de plus en plus énervée par cette journée relativement pourrie selon elle !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Yuya. Akira est gay ?

- Pourtant je l'ai vu sortir avec une fille il n'y a pas longtemps, ajouta Okuni. Une petite brune il me semble.

- Ah je me disais aussi ! Akira n'est pas gay, pouffa Yuya.

- Il sur-colle mon cousin alors pour moi c'est être gay !

- Ma chérie, confia Fumiko, si Akira sur-colle Kyo, comme tu dis, c'est parce qu'il a récupéré tout mon charisme !

Bah tiens ! Ils avaient exactement le même caractère, Fumiko et Kyo ! Etrangement, Yuya était presque sûre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche…

- Yuya, tu t'occupes de Kyo !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ! Elle aurait dû parier !

- Pourquoi Yuya doit s'occuper de Kyo ? s'étonna Okuni, visiblement peu satisfaite de cette répartition des rôles. Pourquoi pas moi ?

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi moi ? continua Yuya, un peu mal à l'aise en sentant le regard mauvais d'Okuni se poser sur elle.

- T'es une quiche Okuni, soupira Tokito. Yuya, elle dégomme son frère au jeu de tir depuis qu'elle est gamine !

- Ce n'est pas pareil aussi Tokito ! s'écria la blondinette. Je n'ai jamais porté d'arme en vrai, même si ce sont des cartouches de peinture !

- Mais si c'est pareil ! Arrête de faire ta peureuse et prend ton arme ! s'esclaffa Fumiko en lui fourrant l'arme de jeux dans les mains.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas le choix… Yuya était mal à l'aise. L'arme, bien qu'en plastique, était plutôt lourde et semblait bien différente des jeux vidéo ! Elle espérait -et sûrement que les autres filles de la troupe faisaient de même- qu'on leur donnerait une petite séance d'entraînement pour savoir comment utiliser cette machine !

- Les garçons doivent déjà s'éclater tiens…souffla Yuya dépitée.

Elle entendait presque les rires idiots des garçons qui s'amusaient déjà à se tirer dessus, quoiqu'elle imaginait également parfaitement Kyo soupirer, blasé, en les regardant vider leurs chargeurs.

- Yuya, lança Fumiko étrangement calme et douce. Tu as intérêt à faire bonne figure…

Une telle douceur terrifiait Yuya, car même si elle avait rencontré la grand-mère seulement quelques jours auparavant, elle avait rapidement compris que cette dernière avait toujours quelque chose en tête ! Dans le cas présent, c'était la rapprocher de Kyo de façon totalement absurde, grâce à une arme en plastique et de la peinture.

Fumiko avait vraiment des idées bien étranges pour leurs rendez-vous… Cependant, Yuya ne pouvait qu'être à l'aise en compagnie de cette femme étonnante.

- Akari, tu t'occupes de Bonten.

- Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con! affirma la concernée plus qu'heureuse de donner une petite leçon au colosse qui s'amusait très souvent à l'énerver. Seul Kyo fait exception.

Yuya pouffa de nouveau avec Tokito.

- Attendez ! s'écria Okuni. Ça veut dire que je m'occupe de Luciole ?!

- Ta beauté vaut ton intelligence Okuni ! Tu t'occupes bien de Luciole. Il va plus s'amuser avec ses insectes que te tirer dessus, alors tu as le plus simple !

- Et toi Mamy tu prends qui ? demanda Tokito, curieuse.

- Yukimura !

Yuya fronça les sourcils en regardant Tokito. Qui était Yukimura ? Elle avait bien une idée mais ce n'était pas possible…vraiment pas possible…

- Euh…Yukimura… ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

- Oui ! Votre surveillant ! pourquoi ?

Elle ne perdait pas de temps, visiblement ! Et Tokito qui pensait qu'elle préférait les hommes mûrs, bien plus mûrs... Yukimura était vraisemblablement un mauvais choix de ce côté-là ! C'était néanmoins un bel homme avec beaucoup de charisme, et aucune des filles n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être de la partie.

- Bizarre, marmonna Tokito.

- Tu crois qu'il lui plaît ? demanda Yuya doucement.

- Non, c'est pas son style… Elle a une idée derrière la tête, c'est tout.

- Ah…Eh une minute, ajouta-t-elle étonnée. Sakuya et Kyoshiro ne sont pas là ?

Des ricanements lui répondirent. Entre Fumiko, Okuni et Akari, aucune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de l'innocence de Yuya.

- Réfléchis Yuya ! Que ferait un couple tout seul, sans être embêté par d'autres personnes ?

La blondinette rougit furieusement à l'allusion. Parfois, elle se trouvait idiote et particulièrement naïve !

- Je vois, marmonna-t-elle honteuse.

- T'en fais pas Yuya, ricana de nouveau Okuni. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande !

Yuya gronda. Okuni pouvait être une chouette fille, mais son sens de l'humour et ses remarques étaient parfois irritantes, voire blessantes, sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Malgré ça et leurs sentiments réciproques envers Kyo, Yuya l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Mais elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui tirer dans les fesses quand elle aurait le dos tourné !

- Bien ! Termina Fumiko en tapant dans ses mains. Allons au bâtiment chercher des tenues, des protections et des armes !

Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais Yuya avait cru voir un sourire mauvais se dessiner au coin des lèvres de Fumiko quand elle s'était retournée pour marcher vers le bâtiment… Mon Dieu, elle était réellement terrifiante !

- Tokito, fit Yuya en retrait des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je la sens très mal cette partie de paint-ball !

* * *

**_Une petite review pour le faire plaisir...? :3_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Je suis extrêmement en retard et je m'en excuse ! **_

_**C'est la cohue chez moi, branle-bas de combat et autre ! ma cousine passe le bac et c'est miss caractère de cochon en puissance (à côté d'elle Yuya est toute douce et endormie!) on ajoute ça la préparation d'une chambre en panique pour l'arriver imminente de 5 autres personnes pour les vacances qui viennent en France ! Bref, peu de temps pour écrire ou poster même et je suis réellement désolée de ça ! ça ira plus vite quand les vacances seront là je vous le promet ! =)**_

_**Réponses aux magnifiques reviews 8D :**_

_**Neliia : Très très mal... ils vont réellement s'éclater même 8D Oh ? tu n'aimes pas Okuni ? (han c'est vrai que dans ton dernier chapitre elle est à la fin et elle semble méchante 8D) pour Fumiko...et Yukimura...peut-être peut-être pas :p Merciii en tout cas 8D**_

_**Clemantine : Fumiko folle ? c'est une cinglée tu veux dire xDD mais je l'adore comme ça ! toujours une idée farfelue par-ci par là pour taquiner ses petits enfants 8D**_

_**Couverts de bleus...c'est le cas xDDD la peinture est bleu ah ha ! Merci =)**_

_**Tsume-en-Force : ENFIN DU KYO/YUYA 8D enfinn ! un chapitre rien que pour eux (et bien d'autre 8D) Fumiko a les idées parfaitement claires ^^ elle a un bout et elle va tout faire pour le réalisé car elle ne relâche rien ! **_

_**Qui va gagner et qui va perdre...? tel est la question 8D merci beaucoup en tout cas !**_

_**Bloody Kyo : Oui j'ai vu juste après quand j'ai posté xDD jesuisunbouletbonjourrr 8D**_

**_Dyana : Ohhh merci beaucoup ! :o plan de guerre est paré mon capitaine ! Yuya a intérêt à gagner sinon c'est Fumiko qui se venge ! x)_**

**_Luciole240 : Luciole, Luciole...qui aime mon Luciole ?! Je le partage pas 8D ! xD ohhh purée elle a charger son arme ! *fuie*_**

**_Gaelle : Merci beaucoup ! la suite maintenant 8D_**

**_Je vous laisse et bonne lecture ! *s'en va écrire les autres chapitre...l'arrivée d'une rivale* Ohhh mon dieu que je suis vilaineee 8D_**

* * *

Yuya souffla avant se de cacher derrière un arbre assez épais pour se fondre dans l'environnement, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire dans les jeux-vidéos. Cependant, tout ici était bien réel, l'arme en plastique, le casque, les lunettes de protection, la tenue monstrueuse pour la protéger de la peinture. Elle était déjà bien colorée d'ailleurs…

Luciole avait voulu tester son arme en plastique sur tout le monde -sauf Kyo, qui l'avait pratiquement fusillé du regard. Après tout, qui oserait tirer et peinturlurer le grand et parfait Kyo ?

Et c'était à Yuya de s'en occuper… ça ne la gênait pas vraiment en fait. Elle était à peu près comme Kyo à ce niveau là, très mauvaise joueuse, elle détestait perdre et Nozomu prenait souvent cher lorsqu'il gagnait par miracle à un jeu.

Et sa mère qui disait qu'elle passait trop de temps sur la console de jeu avec des jeux de tir…

Elle soupira doucement avant de se reprendre. Yuya entendait très bien les cris et les rires des autres non loin, ils s'amusaient bien au moins. Près du petit ruisseau enfin dégelé par le soleil, elle préférait être à un endroit tactique et pratique plutôt que de foncer dans le tas comme une idiote !

Un bruit de brindille qui se cassa lui informa que quelqu'un arrivait, Yuya se colla rapidement au tronc en serrant son arme.

- Planche à pain, t'es pas douée pour l'espionnage !

Grillée dans tous les sens du terme ! Et flûte ! Elle sursauta en lâchant même son arme sur le coup de la frayeur !

- Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'andouille !

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur au battement précipité avant de rattraper son arme et la pointer sur Kyo. Ce dernier déjà paré fit exactement la même chose d'un mouvement vif mais de façon décontractée, tenant son arme d'une seule main avec facilité.

Même avec cette tenue relativement horrible, il était vachement sexy !

Ce type ne devait pas être humain !

Un sourire en coin se fendit sur ses lèvres lisses, il était réellement amusé. Le petit chaton semblait vouloir jouer les grandes avec son arme de peinture.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas me tirer dessus planche à pain ? lança-t-il en se retenant de ricaner.

- Et si je le pense ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement en visant discrètement sa tête. On ne t'a pas informé que j'étais douée au tir ?

Cette fois-ci il ne se retenait pas de ricaner. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Elle se prenait vraiment au sérieux !

Il avait toujours aimé ce petit côté fier de la planche à pain. Même si elle avait des étranges problèmes d'élocutions quand elle lui parlait, cette blondinette aux petits seins savait parfaitement répondre aux autres avec son caractère de cochon mal luné et fier !

Autant la mettre encore un peu plus sur les nerfs !

- Range ton arme fillette ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Railla-t-il amusé. Tu vas te casser un ongle !

En même temps, il était certain qu'elle pouvait se blesser avec un crayon, alors une arme en plastique remplit de peinture…

Une belle guerre colorée en somme commencerait si elle avait réellement l'audace de lui tirer dessus !

Elle ronchonna. Elle n'était pas une fillette et elle se fichait royalement de se casser un ongle !

Yuya se les rongeait de toute manière !

Alors pour prouver qu'elle n'allait certainement pas se faire mal, Yuya tira aussitôt et la cartouche de peinture, sous le regard médusé de Kyo, s'abattit sur son casque. Il n'y avait vu que du feu ! Et le sourire fier de la planche à pain prouvait qu'elle recommencerait !

Elle avait osé ! Il ne l'aurait vraiment pas cru ! Il plissa des yeux presque furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu.

- Ah ouais… c'est comme ça !

Yuya sursauta en avalant sa salive, son sourire disparaissant brusquement. Visiblement, elle allait payer son coup d'éclat.

- Aaah ! cria-t-elle en tournant les talons pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes le plus vite possible !

Fuir ou mourir, il faut choisir ! Yuya avait encore trop de choses à voir dans ce monde pour se faire tuer par Kyo, garçon ô combien flippant quand il était énervé.

S'énerver pour un jeu ! Quel mauvais joueur il était !

Au moins elle avait osé une approche - certes très stupide, mais il s'agissait presque d'un exploit pour Yuya ! Elle ne lui avait pas hurlé à la figure, ni même tenté de le frapper de sa petite force de mouche ! Malgré sa course, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'éclatait et c'était avec Kyo en plus ! Elle se cacha derrière un autre arbre assez gros, toujours prêt du ruisseau.

- C'est pas la peine planche à pain ! fit-il alors en se pointant devant elle pour tirer. Chez les Onime no, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Il tira à plusieurs reprises en gardant son doigt sur la gâchette, sourire en coin aux lèvres. Il était le plus fort après tout ! Son rire arrogant fut cependant couvert sous les cris de Yuya qui tentait de se protéger. La combinaison blanche de la blondinette était maintenant maculée de bleu foncé, son visage et son casque également !

- Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est pas juste !

Elle gronda avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et tirer de nouveau en sautant sur Kyo. A la guerre comme à la guerre comme on disait ! Yuya se déchaina sur la gâchette tout comme Kyo qui s'éclatait réellement !

Pour une fois que l'ancêtre avait de bonnes idées, après tout !

La lutte fut étonnement dure entre les deux adolescents qui riaient avec force malgré leur combat. Si Yuya était devenue bleue par les cartouches de peinture de Kyo, le démon, lui, était pratiquement rouge vif. Une couleur qui lui allait particulièrement bien cependant !

Le cœur battant avec rapidité à cause de l'adrénaline et de la frénésie du combat, Yuya se releva tout en continuant d'attaquer Kyo. S'il était mauvais joueur, la lycéenne l'était bien plus ! Elle gagnerait coûte que coûte !

Dans son acharnement à vider le chargeur sur le jeune homme, l'adolescente reculait légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue, non pas pour une nouvelle fois fantasmer comme elle en avait l'habitude mais bien pour viser le mieux possible Kyo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, tenait son arme d'une seule et unique main sans problème.

- Tu flanches Planche à pain ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant. Et tu affirmes être une pro de la gâchette ? Je suis déçu ! Ajouta-t-il en arrêtant de tirer tout comme Yuya avant de mettre son arme sur son épaule.

- N'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle en tapant du pied par terre. Je n'ai simplement plus de munitions comme toi, ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête d'un air supérieur en relevant le menton !

Kyo s'esclaffa de nouveau. Bonne tireuse mais cervelle de moineau !

- J'ai encore des cartouches moi, affirma-t-il en sortant les munitions pour les mettre dans son arme avec un mauvais sourire.

La blondinette avala sa salive. Quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier des munitions alors que Fumiko lui avait fortement recommandé d'en prendre !

- Tu…tu ne vas quand même pas attaquer une pauvre et jolie fille sans défense, tenta-t-elle en reculant encore.

Autant essayer après tous…même si c'était réellement du suicide. Kyo aboya pratiquement de rire en s'avançant. C'était tellement amusant après tout de l'avoir à ses pieds !

- Jolie ? lança-t-il. Sérieux planche à pain t'as la berlue le matin quand tu te regardes dans le miroir ?!

Yuya rougit furieusement ! Non mais quel culot ! Elle hurla aussitôt de colère.

- Non mais tu t'es pas regardé espèce de crétin ! Malpoli ! Sadique ! Goujat ! Mufle sans cervelle ! Je ne suis pas une planche à pain et je n'ai pas la berlue, andouille !

Non mais vraiment ! Aucun respect pour les autres !

Kyo ne se retint pas de soupirer longuement, énervé par la voix gueularde de la planche à pain. Au moins, si un jour elle se faisait agresser -chose qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais -, elle serait capable d'assommer son agresseur avec la puissance de ses cordes vocales ! Il se demandait s'il allait devenir sourd à cause de ça d'ailleurs…

Elle tapa de nouveau du pied par terre, énervée. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer maintenant ! Yuya était vexée et par-dessus le marché avait réellement envie de lui coller sa main dans la figure.

- Ptite joueuse ! cria Kyo, amusé.

- La ferme ! Gronda-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Bougre d'idiot sans cervelle ! Elle avait réellement pitié d'elle, au point d'en avoir le cœur serré à l'idée d'être amoureuse d'un idiot pareil ! Elle soupira avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Kyo continuait de rire, réjoui de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds une nouvelle fois.

- Arrête de rire ! cria-t-elle avant de trébucher bêtement, doublant les rires du garçon.

Sous son trébuchement, Yuya tenta désespérément de se rattraper ne serait-ce qu'à une petite branche d'arbre ou un rocher en vain. Son pied eut un mauvais mouvement et elle chuta lourdement dans l'eau de la rivière pratiquement glacée, ne pouvant retenir un petit cri de douleur et de surprise.

D'une part, Yuya était réellement honteuse de cette chute, d'autre part elle vira à la couleur violette lorsque Kyo arriva toujours aussi hilare ! Il n'avait pas loupé une seule miette de la scène où la petite blondinette était tombée !

Trempée jusqu'à la taille, Yuya tremblait de froid mais également d'énervement pour être aussi empotée ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'elle tombe maintenant alors que Kyo avait tout vu ! Maudite ! Elle était maudite ! Heureusement que la tenue était étanche ! Elle ne se voyait pas mouillée de la tête aux pieds et chopper la crève à cause de sa chute !

Kyo reprit en ricanant.

- Unique planche à pain ! J'aurais dû filmer ! J'apprends maintenant que tu as deux pieds gauches !

- Arrête Idiot ! cria-t-elle en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait frénétiquement à cause de la peur causée par sa chute et la colère.

La peinture sur sa combinaison disparaissait autour d'elle, diluée par l'eau glacée de la rivière. Yuya se mit à trembler de froid, et elle se releva avec difficulté en grimaçant de douleur en raison de sa cheville.

- Aie…marmonna-t-elle en grimaçant une nouvelle fois.

Super ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à boiter bêtement jusqu'à la rive sous les moqueries du démon ! Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en la voyant légèrement boiter en grimaçant et il soupira. Mais quel boulet.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un gros rocher pour tenir sa cheville gauche. Hum…

Yuya se pinça les lèvres, cette fois la partie était réellement terminée, hélas. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer longuement. Une bonne journée qui se terminait presque en désastre. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû rester chez elle, sous sa couette, avec pour seule compagnie son Chips adoré, et passer la journée à mater ces films stupides qui passaient à la télévision pendant les vacances !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Yuya retira sa botte en caoutchouc et sa chaussette pour regarder l'état de son pied. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'était vraiment irritant de marcher avec lui… Elle n'avait plus qu'à boiter jusqu'au bâtiment…

Elle était sur le point de soupirer avant de voir Kyo s'abaisser devant elle en attrapant son pied. Yuya écarquilla les yeux en rougissant avec force, le cœur battant.

- Ma-mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-elle légèrement paniquée.

Légèrement bien sûr… ! Le garçon qu'elle aimait observait son pied et elle remercia le ciel de ne pas sentir mauvais à ce niveau là !

- Tais-toi et arrête de gesticuler comme une anguille ! Ordonna-t-il en regardant son pied.

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise et rouge, Yuya arrêta de bouger en frémissant. Kyo mit son état sur le compte de la douleur sa cheville était légèrement enflée et elle allait voir un beau bleu dans peu de temps. Il soupira. Décidément, elle n'était pas dégourdie !

- Idiote ! fit-il en se relevant. Remets ta botte, on s'en va !

Idiote ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Yuya était tombée ! C'était bien à cause de la sienne non mais oh ! Elle ronchonna avant de remettre sa chaussette et sa botte avec lenteur pour éviter la douleur. Elle se releva avant de le suivre.

- Mais attends-moi ! Fit-elle en boitant. T'es vraiment pas sympa !

- J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais planche à pain, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais vu que tu marches aussi rapidement qu'un escargot…

Il se retourna aussitôt pour l'attraper et la balancer sans ménagement sur son épaule. Yuya eut le souffle coupé avant de pousser un cri indigné.

- Non mais ça va pas andouille ! Repose-moi par terre tout de suite ! Cria-t-elle en frappant son dos tout en balançant sa jambe indemne avec force. Kyo ! Repose-moi bon sang !

Certes, Yuya avait toujours rêvé d'être un jour dans les bras de Kyo… Mais certainement pas comme ça ! Elle avait le souffle court à cause de frapper l'idiot en dessous. L'idiot en question ne semblait d'ailleurs pas ressentir ne serait-ce une pointe de douleur bien au contraire il était amusé et ricanait de la situation. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Yuya croisait les bras contre sa poitrine et avait sa moue boudeuse sur le visage, soit quelque chose d'habituel selon plusieurs personnes.

Elle soupira également discrètement, Fumiko allait bien rire de la situation tiens… elle commençait à connaitre cette bonne femme, et entre les moqueries et les réprimandes Yuya allait certainement en voir de toutes les couleurs. Etait-ce sa faute si elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses gestes et son énervement à cause de ce garçon immature ?

Un trouble réellement stupéfiant… Si un jour (elle dit bien si) il y avait une infime chance qu'elle puisse être avec Kyo, serait-elle aussi comme ça ?

Une petite-amie bruyante et énervante à souhait ?

- Eh planche à pain ! Arrête de rêver ! lança Kyo en la lâchant sur l'une des chaises, sans ménagement bien sûr.

Yuya était si concentrée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas vu le temps passer, et ne s'était pas aperçue non plus qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Tout le monde était déjà là.

Luciole était complètement rouge de la tête aux pieds, preuve qu'Okuni s'était réellement lâchée sur lui alors que cette dernière était immaculée et toujours aussi belle.

- Il préférait jouer avec une chenille sur un bâton, confia-t-elle en grimaçant.

Bonten était complètement coloré lui aussi, Akari n'y avait pas été de main morte. Et vu son regard très mauvais envers le colosse, elle avait très peu apprécié qu'il lui tire dessus.

- Je n'aime décidément pas ce jeu ! Gronda Tokito de mauvaise humeur.

Soit, ce n'était pas du tout inhabituel qu'elle soit énervée, cependant même son adversaire Akira semblait tout aussi irrité. Leurs combinaisons étaient maculées mais étrangement, il s'agissait d'un beau mélange de rouge et de bleu.

- Tu es tombée toi aussi ? S'étonna Yuya.

Quoique, elle au moins elle était tombée sur quelqu'un !

- Non ! s'écria Tokito furieuse ! C'est l'autre idiot qui est tombé sur moi ! et toi pourquoi t'étais sur l'épaule de Kyo ?

Yuya rougit aussitôt et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand Fumiko arriva tout sourire accompagnée d'un Yukimura joyeux. Ils étaient tout aussi colorés l'un que l'autre et semblaient s'être vraiment amusés.

Comme quoi, même les plus âgés s'éclataient avec des trucs de jeunes !

- Les filles, je suis sûre qu'on a gagné ! Affirma-t-elle en portant fièrement son arme sur l'épaule.

- Ma chère Fumiko, continua Yukimura avec son éternel sourire enfantin et charmeur, à vous seule, vous aurez pu nous battre !

- Oh oh oh mais quel charmeur tu fais ! rit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je sais que tu aimes les blondes mais… tu es trop jeune pour moi, désolée ! continua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kyo fronça légèrement les sourcils. « _Tu aimes les blondes_ » ? Depuis quand ?

- Oh mais je ne désespère pas ! Tiens Yuya ? Tu t'es blessée ?

Yuya s'affala sur sa chaise, voulant se faire toute petite malgré les ricanements du démon qui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Quand elle affirmait qu'elle aurait préféré rester chez elle cachée sous son lit !

* * *

_**Une ptite review pour m'encourager ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_... _**

**_Je dois me cacher...la honte...j'avais dit que je posterais plus rapidement mais c'est super compliqué en ce moment ;_; 5 personnes en plus à la maison c'est ingérable et surtout...ils ne parlent pas français. donc la communication c'est compliqué mais j'me suis découvert un talent...le mime xD en prime on rajoute la petite cousine qui s'est fait enlever les dents de sagesses (et pendant 1 semaine on n'osait rien faire de peur qu'elle pète son cable...) et après...ça va peut-être mon tour ;_; bouhhhhh . _**

**_Enfin bref voilà la suite ! et je m'en vais répondre aux review x)_**

**_Mwaa : Merci pour la review ^^_**

**_Ashoudu95caramel (j'espère que j'ai pas fait de bêtise...) : Oh mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter ^^ merci en tout cas =)_**

**_Dyana : un joli plan de Jalousie...peut-être...ou alors j'suis trop prévisible xD Pour les fautes il faut surtout remercier ma béta ^^ sinon tu en verrais énormément ! Merci en tout cas !_**

**_Gaelle : Oh ne t'en fait pas, nous ne sommes même pas au milieu de l'histoire ^^ Merci en tout cas !_**

**_Guest : Je suis désolée pour l'attente...mais merci ^^_**

**_Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! =)_**

* * *

- Oh allez Yuya s'te plait ! Je ferai le prochain tour !

Yuya marmonna dans sa barbe.

- Nozomu tu m'énerves ! Gronda-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. C'est ton tour de passer l'aspi alors fais-le ! Je suis occupée là !

Occupée à se prélasser dans le canapé, chips sur son ventre.

- Vachement occupée en effet, lança son frère. Tu résous le problème de la faim dans le monde ?

- Non, répondit-elle avec un mauvais sourire. Je reste allongée pour que tu puisses passer l'aspirateur sans problème dans le salon !

- Oh tu es sadique ! Tu ne tiens pas ça de m'man !

- Bah alors c'est de p'pa ! Répliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa lecture d'un magazine.

Enfin, Yuya n'en était absolument pas sûre, elle n'avait jamais connu son père.

- Ouais sans doute, termina Nozomu avant de soupirer. Ok je passe l'aspi mais tu devras me couvrir lorsque je sortirai en douce le soir !

La sœurette pouffa légèrement.

- Ça marche !

- Ah parfait ! Au fait, comment va ton pied ?

- Je n'ai plus rien, sourit Yuya en tournoyant légèrement sa cheville pour montrer qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

En même temps, elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit le lendemain de la petite et désastreuse partie de Paintball avec le groupe. Yuya avait même eu envie de rester cacher sous sa couette pour essayer de se faire oublier ! Hélas… le groupe avait décidément une trop bonne mémoire et Kyo n'était pas près non plus de l'oublier !

Yuya marmonna de nouveau presque boudeuse, elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais effacer le souvenir de sa superbe cascade dans l'eau…

Chips bougea énergiquement dans son sommeil, affalé contre le creux de la poitrine de sa maîtresse il semblait rêver qu'il courait. Yuya, amusée, gratouilla son oreille pour le calmer avant de reprendre sa lecture du magazine de mode, tandis que le bruit de l'aspirateur se mettait aussitôt en marche. Ça tenait du miracle que son frère fasse ses corvées le week-end, alors un jour de semaine… !

Elle mit aussitôt son casque sur les oreilles, autant mettre sa musique à fond plutôt qu'entendre ce fichu bruit d'aspirateur. Un bon groupe de rock féminin comme elle aimait !

Tout en battant la mesure avec sa tête, Yuya eut la soudaine envie de danser mais se retint. Son frère était capable d'arrêter l'aspirateur et de prendre son portable pour la filmer en train de danser comme une andouille avec un chien dans les bras !

Elle s'était déjà rendue assez ridicule pendant ces vacances-ci !

Au bout de la deuxième musique, Chips, le chien dodu, se réveilla d'un coup et se leva sur le buste de Yuya en remuant la queue avec force. Il regardait la porte et se mit aussitôt à aboyer, sautant difficilement du canapé, sans tomber, pour courir vers la porte en fonçant dedans en même temps.

- Il est bête ce chien, soupira Yuya en gloussant.

Elle retira rapidement son casque et fila à la porte, si Chips aboyait, c'est que quelqu'un était derrière. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire pour saluer la personne avant de la refermer aussitôt sans un mot. Oh non pas question !

- Malpolie Yuya ! Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce ! S'écria Fumiko.

Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas quand elle avait décidé de ne rien faire de la journée et mater la télévision !

Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi était-elle si mal vêtue et avec ses lunettes sur son nez alors que Kyo était juste derrière sa grand-mère ? Pourquoi ?!

- Eh Yuya ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des lunettes ! Ouvre, je veux voir ça !

Impossible de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas là… Quelle honte ! Fumiko allait la tuer à force de lui faire des coups comme ça.

Elle attrapa Chips et rouvrit la porte en soupirant.

Onime No Kyo chez elle…

Rêve qui devenait pratiquement réalité ! Enfin dans ses rêves, il n'y avait ni son frère en fée du logis, ni Fumiko et Tokito !

- Qu'es… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle dépitée.

- Dis donc les lunettes te vont bien ! Pourquoi tu n'en mets pas au lycée ?

- Je mets des lentilles pour être tranquille. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L'aspirateur s'arrêta et Nozomu gronda en montant la machine de torture à l'étage. Le silence enfin !

- Tu te souviens qu'on a gagné le pari avec la partie de paint-ball ? Fumiko a réussi à avoir des pass gratuits pour aller aux sources chaudes, lança Tokito rapidement.

- C'est pour ça que Kyo est là alors que normalement c'est les filles qui devraient y aller ?

Néanmoins, voir le garçon ne gênait absolument pas la blondinette ! Bien au contraire !

Ce dernier la regardait de haut en bas avant d'observer son visage avec la paire de lunettes.

Il eut soudain le célèbre fantasme de la secrétaire blonde avec les lunettes…

Ouch ! Il avait besoin d'un verre ! Fantasmer sur la planche à pain, c'est qu'il n'était pas assez réveillé ! Il s'en donna des claques mentales.

- Alors tu viens ? S'impatienta Fumiko en tapant du pied par terre.

- Euh…

Pourquoi pas après tout.

- Vous me laissez 5 min pour me changer et préparer mes affaires ?

- 3 et pas une de plus !

Yuya se précipita dans sa chambre, avec à ses trousses le toutou qui semblait vouloir jouer en voyant sa maîtresse s'activer.

- C'est pas le moment Chips ! Fit-elle en se changeant et en fourrant des affaires dans un sac.

Pas le temps de mettre ses lentilles, Yuya garderait ses lunettes le temps du trajet ! Elle enfila aussitôt des vêtements relativement plus potables que son short et le vieux T-shirt de son frère avant de mettre à la va-vite ses chaussures.

- Je suis prête ! Affirma-t-elle en descendant le plus rapidement possible les escaliers. 3 min piles ! Sourit-elle fièrement.

- Avec une grâce à réveiller les morts ma chère, lança Fumiko moqueuse. Tu ne vas jamais trouver de petit-ami comme ça !

Yuya s'empourpra aussitôt en écarquillant des yeux ! Ah ouais, directe la Fumiko! Surtout devant son petit fils ! Ce dernier ne se retenait pas d'aboyer de rire devant la remarque complètement stupide de sa vieille !

La planche à pain avec un petit copain ! La bonne blague ! Ce type devra avoir l'immense privilège d'être sourd !

Yuya l'avait toujours dit ! Elle allait en baver avec cette bonne femme complètement cinglée ! La blondinette avait envie de se cacher n'importe où le temps de calmer ses rougeurs. Peine perdue Fumiko attrapa aussitôt le bras de Yuya et celui de sa petite-fille.

- Allons-y ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire ! Yukimura est déjà là-bas !

Yukimura ? Encore ?

Décidément Fumiko semblait bien proche de celui-là !

- Allez Yuya dépêche ! Gronda la grand-mère en lui tirant le bras.

- J'arrive j'arrive, soupira la concernée en sortant de sa maison avec ses amis.

Elle était cependant sceptique. Qu'avait-elle en tête pour accueillir pratiquement les bras ouverts l'un de leurs surveillants du lycée ? Kyo aussi semblait étonné, Yuya avait bien vu ses yeux rouges se plisser quand Fumiko avait prononcé le prénom du surveillant. Visiblement, il ne l'appréciait guère…

Bizarre…

- Allez en route ! J'ai envie d'y passer toute la journée ! Affirma une nouvelle fois Fumiko de très bonne humeur.

C'est dingue ça ! Yuya lui demanderait ce qu'elle prenait le matin pour être aussi en forme malgré son âge !

D'ailleurs elle n'osait pas demander son âge, sûrement par respect mais surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'être démoralisée de la voir encore plus en forme qu'elle !

Quoiqu'il en soit, le chemin jusqu'aux sources chaude de la ville fut certes laborieux mais néanmoins très drôle. Kyo taquinait sa cousine qui rouspétait au point d'essayer de le frapper. Comme quoi, Yuya était presque contente de voir que le garçon aimait asticoter les personnes qu'il semblait apprécier…

Faisait-elle partie de ces gens là aussi ?

- J'ai un cousin débile, soupira Tokito dans les vestiaires. Débile et borné ! T'es tombée sur le mauvais gars Yuya !

Tokito continua de marmonner de mauvaise grâce contre son cousin en retirant ses vêtements. Yuya, elle, soupira simplement en enfilant le Yukata avant d'attacher ses cheveux.

- Je le sais bien ça, marmonna-t-elle. On se retrouve au bain.

- Ouais ouais.

Yuya quitta aussitôt la pièce, Fumiko avait une nouvelle fois disparue pour préparer un mauvais tour. Ou alors elle était déjà en train de se prélasser dans les sources. Quoiqu'il en soit, Yuya était pratiquement euphorique d'être ici pour se prélasser dans l'eau chaude et bénéfique ! Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule fois la chance d'y aller petite avec sa mère et son frère, et la blondinette avait adoré barboter dans l'eau !

Elle eut un léger sourire en repensant à cette bonne époque !

- Ah Yuya ! Bonjour !

La blondinette sursauta avant de tourner la tête pour voir un Yukimura toujours de bonne humeur, un beau sourire sur les lèvres et déjà vêtu d'un Yukata Bleu nuit.

- Oh, Bonjour Yukimura, sourit-elle doucement par politesse. Je n'aurais pas cru vous voir ici.

- Tu-tu-tu ! Tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieux bon sang ! rit-il en prenant ses mains, alors que son côté joyeux disparaissait pour un autre plus séducteur.

Yuya fut soudainement mal à l'aise, ça ne la gênait pas de le tutoyer mais là…alors qu'il lui tenait les mains et qu'il la regardait de son regard charmeur…elle était extrêmement gênée !

Après tout, c'était son surveillant ! Un Pion du lycée qui était en train de la draguer ouvertement !

- Euh...Yukimura, marmonna-t-elle réellement mal à l'aise en essayant de reculer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le surveillant eut un petit sourire en coin, approchant son visage près de celui de la jeune femme qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. C'était tellement mignon ce petit rougissement sur ses joues, tiens !

- Tu sais, tu es très jolie Yuya, j'adore les blondes comme toi…

- C'est tellement rare au Japon en effet… marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Il eut un petit rire amusé.

- J'aime surtout ton sens de l'humour !

Yuya fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

- Pourtant il paraît que j'ai un humour réellement douteux.

_Faites qu'il n'entende pas les battements de mon cœur par pitiééééé…_

Elle avait juste cette impression qu'elle allait faire une belle boulette ! Le cœur de Yuya était sur le point de lâcher !

Oh oui il était charmant et beau mais bon sang que c'était mal ! Malgré son cœur frénétique, c'était Kyo et toujours Kyo !

Malheureusement selon certaines.

- Et ton caractère, continua-t-il en ronronnant presque.

S'il commençait à ronronner, Yuya risquait de perdre totalement les pédales! Que pouvait-elle faire bon sang ?! Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, les arguments pour affirmer qu'elle était une fille horrible !

- J'ai un caractère de cochon.

- Tu as du répondant, j'adore ! Comme si tu mordais !

- Ah ça pour mordre je mords… Nooon ! s'écria-t-elle d'un coup, honteuse je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Yukimura éclata de rire. Il le savait qu'elle allait dire une bêtise à un moment ou à un autre et il fut réellement HEU-REUX de voir qu'elle l'avait dit ici ! Les joues rouges de sa petite victime s'empourprèrent encore plus. Il en rit jusqu'aux larmes pratiquement tellement il s'amusait de la situation !

- Allons allons Yuya ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça ! fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais non ! je ne suis pas comme ça !

Pitoyable, elle était réellement pitoyable ! Bonne à être envoyée dans un cirque ! Si elle ne se sentait pas si stupide en ce moment, elle serait dépitée par les bêtises qui sortaient toutes seules de sa bouche !

- Tu ne vas jamais oublier ça, n'est-ce pas… ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ça non jamais ! rit-il de nouveau !

- Flûteeee…. !

Yukimura eut un petit sourire amusé, reprenant une expression joyeuse.

- Je t'aime bien ! tu voudrais venir chez moi demain soir ?

- …

Avait-elle vraiment bien entendu ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi ?

- C'est un Se-cret! Chantonna Yukimura.

Elle haïssait littéralement les secrets ! Rien qu'entendre ce mot, même ! Comment s'y prenait-il pour être si persuasif rien qu'avec un sourire et son côté joyeux (trop joyeux ! il dégoulinait carrément de bonheur !) ?

- Euh…Je, commença Yuya avant de se faire couper d'un coup par un grognement.

- Vous bouchez le passage !

Les yeux perçants et rouges de Kyo regardaient la scène partagés entre l'étonnement et un peu d'énervement. Depuis quand Yukimura (coureur de jupon sur pattes) s'amusait-il à draguer la planche à pain ?! Planche à pain qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en plaindre !

Non, il n'était pas énervé mais irrité !

Réellement irrité de voir ça !

Yuya ne savait plus du tout où se mettre maintenant. Quel pétrin ! Dans la catégorie mauvaise position et prise en flagrant délit, Yuya obtenait la première place ! À force d'avoir reculé pour essayer d'échapper à Yukimura, elle s'était retrouvée collée contre le mur du couloir, le yukata légèrement détendu, les joues rouges et la respiration rapide !

Pourquoi était-ce Kyo qui les avait surpris bon sang ?!

Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Yukimura la coupa en lâchant ses mains.

- Oh, on ne faisait que parler, mon petit Kyo ! Yuya, je t'attends demain soir chez moi ! Vers 20 heures !

- Mais je… !

Impossible de placer une seule phrase avec ces deux là ! Kyo ricana.

- Un rendez-vous ? Haha, la bonne blague !

Yuya gonfla les joues. Non mais !

- J'y serai ! affirma-t-elle avant de tourner les talons d'un geste rageur.

Quel bordel ! Kyo n'avait rien répondu et elle semblait fière de ça mais demain elle ne le serait plus du tout !

Elle avait combien de pourcentage de chance de fondre dans l'eau tout à l'heure pour ne pas y aller demain ?

* * *

_**Je vais essayer de poster au plus vite la suite. c'est juste un peu compliqué en ce moment...mais comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir tous le monde ^^ _**

**_c'est en cette journée réellement pourrie pour moi hélas que je poste ce chapitre ^^ le prochain arrivera sous peu car...dans ce chapitre-ci...Kyo n'y figure pas...oui je sais ! je suis impardonnable mais le chapitre 10 est déjà corrigé et mis sur le site donc il arrivera très vite ^^ sans doute dimanche ou lundi. _**

**_Je réponds rapidement aux reviews que j'ai oublié (pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait, c'est assez compliqué c'est temps-ci chez moi. internet me fait la misère)_**

_**Guest** _: Merci beaucoup ^^ mais non je n'ai pas prévue de ramener un ex de Yuya ^^ j'ai d'autre chose de prévue =)

Andouille cuite (comment j'aime ce pseudoooo ! xD) : merci beaucoup =)

_**Kisanatsu**_ : changement de pseudo soudain ? xD oh ho oh Fufu ? engager Yukimura ? mais comment c'est trop son style voyons 8D Merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews ^^

_**Gaelle**_ : Le fantasme des lunettes ça marche toujours ah ha xDD même Kyo a des fantasmes ^^ .  
Je viens de faire mes radios justement ^^ j'ai enfin rencontré les dents du malheurs (c'est sadique de les appeler sagesses!) plus qu'à attendre le nouveau rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour connaitre le verdict ^^ Mais merci de m'encourager 8D

_**Dyana**_ : han comment c'est trop gentil comme review ça ;_; et pourtant j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire c'est temps-ci en plus (j'aime pas qu'on me regarde écrire ou dessiner et ma cousine s'amuse à m'enquiquiner avec ça u_u j'suis maudite 8D) Merci merci beaucoup !

_**Ashoudu95caramel** _: ouai 8D c'est quand même du long pseudo ça ^^ j'ai bien aimer écrire ce chapitre ici surtout la ptite bataille ^^ c'est horrible d'être amoureuse d'un gars comme ça je crois...Yuya s'en mordra les doigts dans son bonheur ! xD merci beaucoup =)

_**YuyaB**_ : ça sent la bêtise à plein nez même 8D Fufu est ces idées renversantes...Yuya va réellement en souffrir d'une bonne façon x) merci beaucoup pour la review !

_**Neliia** _: l'évolution Kyo/Yuya arrivera surtout dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera rapidement ^^ mais je dis rien de plus 8D merci beaucoup ^^

**_Clemantine_** : Kyo ? empêcher le rendez-vous ? Alors que cette planche à pain va enfin avoir quelqu'un et connaitre "l'amour" avec un grand A ?! ah ha non mais t'en fait pas Monsieur se montrera trèèèèèès jaloux dans les prochains chapitres...tout comme Yuya d'abord (hannnnnn le spoil iciiiii 8D)  
ah ha je dois attendre le 6 septembre pour savoir réellement si on me les enlève ^^ par contre la radio de mes dents c'est super sympa de voir les défauts...ça craint un peu en fait xD merci =)

**_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture ^v^_**

* * *

Yuya fronça légèrement le nez tout en claquant sa langue sur son palais, faisant une énième faute qui retentit dans sa chambre. Guitare en main, assise sur le vieux pouf de sa chambre, la blondinette avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur les accords, c'était en vain.

L'idée qu'elle aille ce soir, à 20 heures, chez son surveillant Yukimura Sanada la perturbait réellement ! Sur le coup de l'énervement et pour rendre Kyo légèrement jaloux elle avait accepté, mais sans vraiment y penser…

Maintenant elle se sentait obligée d'y aller mais cette boule au ventre refusait de partir, et même jouer un petit morceau de guitare ne l'avait pas détendue.

Pire ! Ces maudits couacs l'énervaient plus qu'ils ne détressaient !

- J'abandonne ! lança-t-elle dépitée en lâchant brutalement sa guitare sur son socle.

La blondinette finit par s'affaler dans son lit en serrant un coussin contre elle, seul réconfort qu'elle put trouver.

Fumiko était dans le coup ! Yuya en était certaine, mais impossible de la contacter par téléphone, et aller chez elle était exclu !

« Pour me faire encore charrier par Kyo, non merci ! »

Elle nicha sa tête dans son coussin, qui devenait son meilleur ami aux heures de déprimes. Yuya parlerait à Yukimura ce soir mais quand même, elle avait réellement espéré, juste une micro seconde, voir Kyo s'énerver ou être jaloux lorsqu'elle avait annoncé haut et fort qu'elle irait chez le surveillant. Mais rien…

Ou alors elle n'avait rien vu.

Et si elle demandait conseil à Tokito… ?

Oh non ! Tokito n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait très bien en « amour et plus si affinités » !

- Arh ça m'énerve ! Gronda-t-elle dans son coussin.

- Arrête de t'énerver Yuya, lança son frère de la chambre d'à côté. J'peux pas travailler !

- T'es pas obligé de m'écouter en même temps !

- Avec le son si mélodieux de ta voix c'est impossible de ne pas t'entendre ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Elle entendit son frère marmonner avant de se lever de sa chaise. Yuya eut un léger sourire dans son coussin. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait faire son boulot de grand frère et jouer les confidents le temps d'une pause dans ses révisions.

Il entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa petite sœur pour sauter sur le lit double, la taquinant au passage en lui piquant le coussin.

- Lâches-le, tu le déformes le pauvre ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

- Mon coussin est mon seul ami, rends-le moi, lança-t-elle bêtement.

Elle remit aussitôt ses lunettes sur son nez avant de soupirer en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin ! Un câlin de son frère Nozomu, un peu idiot mais surprotecteur !

- Allez Yuyu raconte-moi tout ! Que je fasse mon rôle de grand frère pour une fois !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce surnom stupide.

- Eh bien…Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer…

Nozomu blêmit aussitôt.

- Me dis pas que t'es enceinte ?!

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire ! Elle ? Enceinte ?! La bonne blague !

- Ma parole Nozomu ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

Yuya soupira. Non mais vraiment !

- Pardon pardon ! Tu étais si sérieuse aussi…

- Je suis sérieuse car j'ai un problème relativement compliqué à régler.

- Les garçons ? demanda Nozomu en grimaçant.

La blondinette hocha doucement la tête. Autant ne pas entrer dans les détails et voir son frère faire une syncope à la fin de son récit.

- Si…par exemple tu aimes bien quelqu'un…mais qu'une autre personne t'invite et que tu te sentes obligé d'accepter pour rendre jalouse…cette personne que tu aimes bien…tu fais quoi ?

- J'me dis que tu es vraiment cinglée.

- Nozomu…Soupira-t-elle.

- Ok ok…donc si je comprends bien t'as un rendez-vous chez un mec que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement.

- Voilà.

Le grand frère réfléchissait à la bonne façon de dire sa façon de penser. Sa sœur avec des garçons ! Non mais sans blague ! Si (et seulement si !) elle pouvait avoir un copain, il devrait passer un entretien avec lui avant.

Elle était trop mignonne, trop intelligente -une vraie Shiina, pour sortir avec un idiot rempli d'hormones d'adolescence !

Juste pour rendre un autre garçon jaloux ? Ralala, vous les filles, vous cherchez toujours compliqué pour quelque chose de facile !

Il rit légèrement avant de sourire à sa sœur qui fronçait les sourcils, prête à répliquer.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis simplement pas que si tu as accepté, c'était juste pour rendre un garçon jaloux ? …ça a marché d'ailleurs ?

- J'en sais rien c'est bien ça le problème, marmonna-t-elle dépitée. C'est impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense.

- Ouh la attends Yuya ! fit-il d'un coup en se relevant, légèrement étonné. Ne me dis pas que tu n'oses pas aller le voir !

La blondinette rougit aussitôt, honteuse et mal à l'aise. Pourquoi semblait-il si étonné que ça, celui-là ?! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était timide auprès de Kyo !

C'est ce qui était bien étrange selon elle…

- Il m'intimide c'est pas ma faute, grimaça Yuya, un peu vexée de voir un léger rictus sur les lèvres de son frère.

- Mais depuis quand ?! s'exclama-t-il en riant. T'as jamais été timide toi !

Yuya soupira longuement avant de s'effondrer dans son lit. Même son frère était contre elle, visiblement.

- Nozomu, fit-elle. Tu dois m'aider, pas me faire sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà.

Le grand frère pouffa de nouveau en regardant sa sœur avec un sourire en coin.

- Ahh… Serait-ce le fameux premier vrai amour, ma chère petite sœur ?

- Hélas.

Nozomu prit doucement les mains de Yuya pour la relever légèrement. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était complètement perdue face à tout ça. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la voir si chamboulée par le garçon qui occupait ses pensées.

- Ecoute Yuya, commença-t-il. Je comprends que tu sois si intimidée par ce garçon si c'est vraiment ton premier amour mais quand même, tu n'es pas du genre réservée d'habitude. Montre-lui qui est vraiment Yuya Shiina !

Yuya fit la moue.

- Et s'il n'aime pas la vraie Yuya ?

- Bah il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, cette andouille ! gloussa Nozomu. Allez Yuya, ce soir tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous…

Euh attendez…

- Tu vas mettre une bombe anti-agression quand même dans ton sac…

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

- Et tu vas dire à ce garçon que tu t'en fous de lui, car c'est un peu le cas non ?

- Non Nozomu, Il est sympa mais sans plus.

Et un peu trop dragueur à son goût !

…la bombe de poivre était une bonne idée en fin de compte, pour calmer ses ardeurs au Yukimura !

Avec un léger sourire, Yuya regarda son frère avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule svelte et encourageante. Elle adorait son frère. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment présent à la maison à cause de la fac, elle chérissait chaque moment passé avec lui, surtout quand il l'aidait dans n'importe quel domaine.

- Je t'adore Nozomu, souffla-t-elle doucement contre lui.

Il pouffa légèrement avant de tapoter sa tête.

- T'inquiète ma ptite Yuyu, quand t'auras un copain que tu voudras me présenter je lui ferais le coup du parrain !

La blondinette éclata de rire avant d'imaginer Nozomu assis dans le fauteuil, complètement paniqué devant un Kyo au sourire carnassier et moqueur.

OoooooOoooooO

- Bon…

La blondinette souffla avec force, elle regardait la maison de Yukimura et étrangement ses jambes refusaient de la faire avancer. Elle était tellement stressée bon sang !

Ce n'était même pas le stress en fait, Yuya avait réellement la trouille. C'était terrible ce sentiment alors qu'il y a quelques heures elle était prête à soulever des montagnes !

Mais si elle devait représenter Yukimura comme une montagne, il serait le mont Fuji !

Yuya resta plantée une nouvelle fois devant la porte de l'habitation de son surveillant. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière de toute manière. Elle était devant sa piaule, et elle avait promis devant Kyo qu'elle irait et ça, même les yeux fermés !

- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire la maline devant cet idiot… !

La blondinette était certaine qu'il était en train d'en rire tiens !

- Tu parles toute seule jolie Yuya ?

La-dite jolie Yuya poussa un cri de surprise en sursautant, et si elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix, son cœur se serait aussitôt arrêté ! Yukimura regardait la petite blondinette avec un sourire en coin, adossé sur la fenêtre du salon, une main sur sa joue.

- Yukimura ! fit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur. Tu m'as fait peur ! Depuis quand tu m'observes ?

Arh ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû poser la question ! Au moins elle se serait sentie un peu moins honteuse !

- Depuis le début ma belle ! Mais ne reste pas à la porte ! Entre ! J'ai tout préparé pour que ce soit par-fait !

Parfait dans quel sens ? paniqua légèrement la blondinette en resserrant sa prise sur son sac tout en avançant. Mille et une questions tournaient et s'enroulaient dans son esprit tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Yukimura, tapi derrière, attrapa aussitôt son poignet pour la faire entrer de force.

- Sasuke ! Descend !

- Sasuke ? S'étonna la jeune fille qui n'avait même pas le temps de regarder quelque peu l'intérieur de la maison.

Son esprit complètement cinglé et détraqué imaginait déjà des scènes plus que douteuses ! C'était qui ce Sasuke ?! Pourquoi était-il là ?!

- Quoi ?!

Aussitôt, le dénommé Sasuke -visiblement mal luné- descendit les escaliers le nez plongé dans une console de jeu. Yuya fronça les sourcils, complètement perdue. Pourquoi ce gamin à peine entré dans l'adolescence devait venir ?!

Ou alors Yuya était réellement cinglée et avait également une imagination un peu trop grande !

- Tu vas faire du baby-sitting ma chère !

Vraiment trop grande… !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Yuya en regardant Yukimura.

Ce dernier éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- Oh, Fumiko avait raison quand elle disait que tu étais vraiment naïve sur certains points ! Elle m'a informé que tu cherchais un petit job et aussi de ta future romance avec ce cher Kyo ! Autant mettre du beurre dans les épinards j'ai a-do-ré sa tête l'autre jour à la source ! Ma chère, tu as été parfaite !

Elle le savait, que Fumiko était dans le coup ! Yuya rougit à un tel point que même ses racines devinrent rousses. Elle s'effondra dans le grand canapé, complètement sonnée.

Et même plus ! Nom de dieu Fumiko allait la tuer !

- Comment ça… Fumiko t'a informé… ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblotant presque sous le choc. Tu-Tu-tu…tu sais tout ?!

Tout d'abord, elle n'avait jamais dit à Fumiko qu'elle cherchait un job !

Yukimura haussa les épaules alors qu'il tentait de taquiner Sasuke. Il sourit à Yuya, qui était toujours complètement perdue.

- Ah ! Fumiko est vraiment super si tu savais les idées qu'elle a pour que Kyo te tombe dans les bras ! La rentrée va être mouvementée !

- Oh mon dieu, couina-t-elle en voulant se cacher n'importe où !

Elle allait mourir de honte sous les mains de Fumiko, avant même d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit rendez-vous avec Kyo.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre arrive sous peu ^^ Lundi au plus tard =) review quand même ?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour Bonjour, et oui c'est moi Talimsan pour ma ptite promesse d'un chapitre rapidement ainsi ainsi ainsi...qu'un chapitre entièrement basé sur Yuya et Kyo ^^ **Je réponds vite aux reviews et je vous laisse à la lecture ^^**_

**_ashoudu95caramel_** : C'est mignon comme surnom non ? =) ui tu avais raison ^^ Yukimura aime juste taquiner les petits élèves qu'il aime bien au lycée xD merci pour la review ^^_**  
**_

_**Neliia**_ : Comment ça quand même ? xDD allé j'te pardonne ^^ Merci =)

**_Ma plumplum le chat_ **: oui oui tu as les chapitres en avance mais chuutt c'est notre secret !xDD

_**Dyana**_ : Oh merci beaucoup :o on j'aime pas qu'on regarde par dessus mon épaule que ce soit en écriture ou en dessin xDD ton message m'a touché en tous cas ^^ merci merci beaucoup !

_**Gaelle**_ : oui j'ai oséééé faire un chapitre sans Kyo ! 8D que je suis vilaine ! Voilà la suite ^^

**_Clemantine :_** Fufu ? discrète ? c'est bien mal la connaitre xD enfin pour ma pars, Fumiko ne sait pas être discrète pour ce genre de chose xD Voilà la suite =) et merci.

**_Tite Rei _**: m'enfin ! faire souffrir Yuya est notre jeu préféré voyons 8D même Kyo s'y amuse ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas =)

Et voilà ! maintenant bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Yuya savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le rythme avec Fumiko, surtout ces vacances-ci ! Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine et elle ne connaissait plus le mot « détente ».

Impossible avec Fumiko ! Tokito l'avait pourtant prévenue, sa grand-mère était une hyperactive, mais la blondinette ne l'avait pas vraiment cru…

Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'être trainée de droite à gauche par la grand-mère complètement fêlée. Des « petites séances entre filles » pour coacher Yuya … En prime, Fumiko avait juste adoré le récit très détaillé et honteux de la blondinette quand elle avait été chez Yukimura. Dans tous les cas, elle disait avoir surtout compris pourquoi Kyo affirmait que la planche à pain avait des poumons et des cordes vocales si puissantes… !

« Kyo a été grognon tout la journée, estimes-toi heureuse ! » avait-elle simplement répliqué en faisant un clin d'œil à Yuya.

Yuya avait simplement relevé le menton, presque vexée, mais une petite pointe de rouge apparut sur ses joues. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était touchée par les paroles de Fumiko.

Suite à ça, Yuya -qui rêvait d'une bonne journée tranquille, passée à se reposer et par la même occasion à s'occuper de ses foutus devoirs- s'était une nouvelle fois fait emmener de force par la grand-mère, qui avait décidé de passer une nouvelle étape de l'opération « faisons vivre à Yuya un enfer avec Kyo ! » avec une nouvelle expérience complètement démentielle.

Seul petit problème relativement…ENERVANT... concernant l'activité que Fumiko avait choisie : Yuya avait une belle frousse du vide.

Pourquoi Fumiko avait-elle eu l'idée stupide de vouloir faire de l'accrobranche aujourd'hui ?!

Yuya était blême depuis le début du trajet de la voiture pour aller à Yasukuni, non loin du temple. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Tokito étonnée. On dirait que tu vas tourner de l'œil !

- Tokito…si je dis à ta grand-mère que je ne me sens réellement pas bien tu crois qu'elle m'autoriserait à rentrer chez moi… ? demanda-t-elle en tremblotant.

- C'est beau de rêver, soupira Tokito.

Elle fronça tout de même les sourcils avant de poser sa main sur le front de son amie.

- Tu n'es pas chaude en plus.

- Mais non ! j'ai la frousse Tokito ! j'ai peur du vide ! Affirma-t-elle vivement en retenant sa panique qui était prête à exploser !

- Depuis quand ?!

- Depuis toujours ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Pourquoi je sèche le cours d'escalade au lycée, à ton avis ?!

- T'avais tes règles ?

Si Yuya n'était pas aussi paniquée, elle aurait certainement ri de la réponse stupide de son amie ! Cependant, la blondinette tremblait tellement qu'il était impossible pour elle de respirer normalement pour se calmer.

Elle souffla lentement plusieurs fois pour se tranquilliser, en vain. La personne qui allait s'occuper d'eux arrivait avec les harnais et autres bidules de protection pour leur expédition dans les arbres.

- Yuya tu n'arrêtes pas d'avoir la tremblote et la bougeotte ! Tu es pressée de commencer ? Demanda Fumiko amusée. Je vais aller avec Tokito. Kyo tu fais attention à elle n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon haussa ses épaules, les mains dans les poches. Il aurait nettement préféré rester au lit toute la matinée mais l'ancêtre en avait décidé autrement !

- Bon avance planche à pain, lança-t-il en la poussant presque.

Oui il était irrité ! Pourquoi elle était allée chez Yukimura d'abord ? Il était pire que lui celui-là ! Cette planche à pain méritait bien mieux !

- Doucement Kyo ! fit-elle, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Elle était toujours mal à l'aise avec lui, ce n'était pas un secret alors Kyo resterait comme il est !

- Bon, termina Fumiko. On se retrouve à la fin du parcours ! On prend le plus compliqué avec Tokito ! A tout à l'heure !

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Fumiko, qui tirait Tokito, avait disparu le plus rapidement possible pour s'éclater à faire les singes sur le parcours. Yuya avala sa salive, de plus en plus paniquée à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la première épreuve. Un simple petit pont en planche de boi de hauteur.

_Je peux le faire ! _

- Ça va mademoiselle ? Vous êtes blanche, s'étonna l'animateur qui l'attachait pour la sécurité.

- Hum hum…

- Bien. Alors votre parcours a 7 étapes. Vous montez de plus en plus et à la dernière étape, il y aura une tyrolienne. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous laisser glisser tous les deux pour rejoindre la dernière plate-forme.

La blondinette hocha lentement la tête avant de prendre une longue inspiration. L'animateur repartit aussitôt pour sécuriser d'autres groupes, impatients de commencer. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'on lui impose ce genre de chose qui la terrifiait ?

- Allez Planche à pain ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! gronda Kyo en la poussant presque pour la faire avancer.

Ooooh, Seigneur !

- Tu-tu peux passer devant s'il te plait… ?

Il soupira exaspéré avant de passer rapidement.

Qui sait…si elle avait une vue relativement parfaite du postérieur de Kyo…elle aurait peut-être le courage d'avancer…

Comme quoi, même complètement paniquée, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était parfait.

Kyo avança sans problème sur le pont, les doigts dans le nez même, alors que Yuya tanguait dangereusement en se tenant fermement aux cordes qui retenaient le pont.

- Alors planche à pain ? Tu es déjà coincée au bout de la première épreuve? lança Kyo amusé.

Un sourire en coin trônait sur ses lèvres lisses alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur les cordes, prêt à taquiner sa planche à pain préférée !

- N'y pense même pas ! Hurla-t-elle hystérique avant d'avancer en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le sol.

A moins d'hurler en vidant totalement ses poumons sous la terreur, Yuya refusait de regarder par terre ! Elle arriva tant bien que mal au bout du pont, et c'est avec un immense bonheur qu'elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. La blondinette ne se gênerait pas pour le faire à chaque fin d'étape !

- Je ne vais pas tenir…

- T'as dit quelque chose ? Demanda le garçon, amusé.

- Non…continuons…

En espérant qu'elle ne vomisse pas son petit déjeuner sur les pieds du garçon qu'elle aimait ! Elle se releva avant de suivre Kyo, qui semblait hilare.

Sans doute à cause de la couleur anormale de sa peau en ce moment !

- Tu veux passer devant, Planche à pain ?

- Sûrement pas ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Il ricana de nouveau. Malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle ait osé aller chez Yukimura sans même réfléchir aux conséquences, Kyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner, d'aller chercher la petite bête qui n'était visiblement pas très loin aujourd'hui !

Il se demandait même combien de temps elle allait tenir avant qu'elle ne hurle franchement. Kyo avait bien remarqué que Yuya était mal à l'aise (plus que d'habitude ici !), il devait en profiter ! La voir dans tous ses états le distrayait plus qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Yuya avançait lentement. Il semblait tenir du miracle qu'elle n'ait pas regardé par terre depuis le début, ni vomi, ni même hurlé de terreur. Le deuxième parcours fut plus lent que le premier et elle tentait d'ignorer les remarques de Kyo qui affirmait qu'elle avait l'allure d'un escargot. Tant pis pour lui ! La blondinette irait à son rythme pour ne pas avoir de cheveux blancs à 16 ans !

- Alleeeez Planche à pain, soupira-t-il, faussement exaspéré alors qu'il avait déjà passé la 3ème épreuve.

- Laisse-moi souffler ! Cria Yuya qui voulait rester en sécurité sur la plate-forme. Je n'aime pas ça !

- T'aimes rien de toute manière ! Avance maintenant ! Ou alors t'as besoin de Yukimura pour te faire venir en courant ?!

…

- Pardon ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Alors Fumiko avait raison quand elle affirmait que Kyo n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle soit allée chez Yukimura ?

Kyo soupira de nouveau, vraiment irrité cette fois-ci.

- Dépêche-toi ou je te laisse toute seule !

Tout mais pas ça ! Yuya ne se sentait pas assez confiante pour faire ce parcours seule, surtout qu'il était bien capable de la planter là... C'était déjà incroyable qu'il la prévienne ! Elle souffla un bon coup et avec toute l'aisance d'un pachyderme et la vitesse d'un paresseux, elle essaya d'avancer plus vite.

Yuya attrapa les cordes du pont -qui semblait de moins en moins stable, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle retenait son souffle et avançait lentement, effrayée.

- Allez l'escargot !

- Tais-toi KyoooaaAAhh !

Une bourrasque de vent fit tanguer le pont et Yuya hurla de terreur, serrant la corde avec une telle force que ses mains en devinrent rouges. Elle s'abaissa par réflexe alors que des larmes qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Terrifiée pour de bon, Yuya sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique, si fort qu'elle en avait la nausée !

La respiration coupée, ses larmes furent de plus en plus abondantes. Et lorsque Kyo reprit la parole, c'était comme si sa voix était lointaine à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

- Planche à pain ! gronda-t-il impatient, avant de constater avec étonnement que cette planche à pain pleurait.

Alors là, il ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Ok il savait qu'elle avait peur, vu comment elle avançait et surtout à cause de la couleur blême qu'elle ne quittait pas depuis ce matin, mais de là à la voir pleurer... !

- J'peux pas Kyo, couina-t-elle en continuant de serrer ses mains sur les cordes. J'ai peur de vide… !

Il soupira discrètement pourquoi était-elle venue alors ? Elle avait dû être forcée par l'ancêtre, à tous les coups ! Et Yuya n'était pas prête de bouger visiblement, sans compter que si elle regardait le sol c'était la crise d'angoisse assurée, voire même la crise cardiaque. Pire encore, Kyo s'en voulait presque de l'avoir forcé à avancer. Il ressentait un pincement au cœur en voyant ses larmes couler.

- Bon…

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et en s'efforçant de ne pas trop bouger le pont, pour rejoindre Yuya qui frissonnait, le visage baissé et les yeux fermés. Sans attendre, il posa délicatement ses mains sur celles de la blondinette pour essayer de les desserrer. Elle cria de surprise.

- Me crie pas dans les oreilles, soupira-t-il. Garde les yeux fermés et laisse-toi faire.

- Je…je ne peux pas Kyo…

Elle renifla de nouveau alors que le calme ne voulait toujours pas revenir Yuya était tellement apeurée qu'elle refusait d'écouter Kyo.

Il soupira de nouveau avant de reprendre plus doucement.

- Respire et lève-toi. Je te tiens.

Malgré les spasmes qui la secouaient, Yuya essaya de respirer longuement plusieurs fois pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements et sa crise d'angoisse. Oubliant les larmes sur ses joues, Yuya leva la tête vers Kyo qui continuait de tenir ses mains tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Et si elle n'était pas si terrifiée, Yuya en aurait rougi de plaisir.

- Bien. Maintenant tu ouvres les yeux et tu te laisses faire.

- Oui…couina-t-elle en obéissant sans discuter. Elle rouvrit ses beaux yeux verts, brillants à cause des larmes.

Kyo recula sans problème en gardant bien son regard ancré dans celui de la blondinette qui avançait sans vraiment d'envie. Ses pas étaient tremblants alors que ceux de Kyo était tranquilles et assurés, malgré le fait qu'il marche à reculons.

Dans tous les cas, le temps du parcours, Yuya ne lâcha jamais la main de Kyo, timide et même très gênée par le fait qu'il ait été si bon avec elle, malgré son apparente envie de ricaner.

- Merci Kyo...marmonna-t-elle timidement en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas de rire.

- Remercie-moi après la dernière partie, Planche à pain !

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète, avant qu'il ne montre d'un coup de tête la tyrolienne. Elle blêmit avant de déglutir avec force.

Seigneur, que Dieu lui vienne en aide ! Elle allait mourir ! Yuya n'en était pas capable !

- Nooonnnnn, grimaça-t-elle en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

Kyo s'esclaffa aussitôt avant d'attacher son mousqueton à la Tyrolienne, ainsi que celui de Yuya.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il très amusé par la situation avant d'attraper par la taille la blondinette, afin de la coller à lui.

Elle sursauta en se retrouvant plaquée contre le torse musclé de Kyo. Elle rougit de nouveau alors que son cœur battait frénétiquement et avec force contre sa poitrine et sûrement celle de Kyo…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- C'est parti alors ! Affirma-t-il avec un vilain sourire avant de prendre un bel élan et se laisser glisser rapidement sur la corde en tenant fermement la tyrolienne.

Yuya poussa un cri de terreur avant d'enfoncer son visage dans la chemise de Kyo en essayant d'oublier et d'ignorer le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Quel crétin sans cervelle ! Il aurait pu attendre, au lieu de partir comme un idiot à la cervelle de moineau !

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes (au cours desquelles le pauvre cœur de Yuya faillit lâcher trois fois, à cause de son rythme cardiaque) tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Plus de vent qui s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Malgré tout, Yuya continuait de tenir Kyo comme si sa vie en dépendait, et celui-ci gardait son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui.

- C'est terminé… ? demanda timidement Yuya en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder Kyo, qui avait son visage à quelques centimètres, voire millimètres, d'elle.

Il éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête.

- Baisse la tête !

Sans comprendre, elle obéit bêtement.

Ohh Seigneur ! Yuya écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un hurlement de terreur en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Kyo, pour s'accrocher fermement. Stupide, crétin et idiot de Kyo ! Ce dernier continuait de rire malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement sourd à présent.

Etait-ce sa faute à lui, s'ils étaient complètement coincés tous les deux au beau milieu de la Tyrolienne ?

* * *

_**Et voilà ! ^^ par contre le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas trop quand je fais au plus vite =) avec une rivale qui arrive pour Yuya ! 8D **_


End file.
